Harry William Slytherin
by Smargden
Summary: En liten sak som ville skriva sig själv, Humoristisk. En 'Gammal' Harry hamnar i Unge Harry (årskurs 3) i samband med en trolldrycksincident. Harry tar tillfället i akt att 'byta skepnad'.
1. Chapter 1

Harry William Slytherin

By Smargden

Som vanligt äger vi privatskrivare inget alls – utöver den egna varianten av upplägget.

Sammandrag: Humoristisk:  
Harry råkar ut för en incident under trolldryckstillverkningen under inledningen av sitt tredje år. Det resulterar i att han blir liggande medvetslös på sjukavdelningen — i veckor.

Korrektur 2009-05-26 ; 2010-01-16 ; 2010-05-16 ; 2010-11-22; 2012-07-09, 2014-10-26; 2015-12-12; 2016-03-08;

Som framgår av korrekturläsningarna så har storyn några år på nacken.

 **Kapitel 1 — År 1993**

Harrys tredje år vid Hogwarts hade inte hunnit bli en månad gammal. Neville's trolldryckstillverkning har aldrig varit något att skryta över, egentligen var det mer så att när Snape fanns i närheten blev Neville nervös och gjorde alla möjliga fel. Men ibland räckte det med att stackars Neville råkade tänka på Snape för att göra fel, som när han förväxlade sitt köp av pulveriserad cikada så att han köpte pulvericerad cirkade. Det i sig hade inte varit någon katastrof, om inte Draco Malfoy hade blandat krossad månsten av tveksam renhet i sitt begagnade tuggummi som han lyckades lobba in i Nevilles kittel under en lektion. Det i sig skulle inte heller ha orsakat något annat än en lätt överbubbling, om inte Neville hade vridit på full värme istället för att vrida av brännaren under sin kittel lite senare.

Samtidigt som Nevilles kittel mest påminde om en geyser i full aktivitet höll Harry Potter, som satt framför Neville, på att inspektera ett färgomslag i sin kittel. I samband med den kraftiga reaktion som hände när Nevilles misslyckade blandning regnade det ner av den in i Harrys kittel, men även baksidan av Harrys huvud och hals drabbades. Harry fick hudkontaminering av det okända från Nevilles kittel samtidigt som han sist men inte minst drog i sig av ångorna från resultatet av blandningen av Harrys och Nevilles produkter.

Harry sjönk medvetslös ner, med sitt ansikte över sin egen kittel, och drog den med sig det i fallet mot golvet. Den heta vätskan brände i hans ansikte och sedan på hans rygg. Harry kände det, men brydde sig inte längre, han lät sig omslutas av mörkret.

—

— Sjukavdelningen tre dagar senare: —

"Vad säger du Poppy, är han inte återställd ännu, det är ju tre dagar sedan, du brukar ju kunna bättre."

"Han är återställd, det var han bara minuter efter att han kom in, faktum är att jag inte ens hann börja undersöka honom förrän han var så gott som återställd, — kroppsligt.

"Men, jag får inga värden från honom, en del kan stänga av hjärnan från andras avläsning, hans kropp har stängt av all avläsning på honom, likaså får jag ingen hjärnaktivitet. Men jag kan se att kroppen fungerar helt perfekt. Jag vet bara inte hur."

"Har det varit så hela tiden?"

"Ja. Jag kan inte göra annat än vänta, — vänta och se."

"Okej, tala om för mig om du ser någon förändring."

"Ja, naturligtvis Sir."

"Kom Severus, låt oss diskutera det här på mitt kontor."

—

"Vad såg du när du tittade in i honom, medan jag talade med Poppy?"

"Först trodde jag att han måste vara död, för där fanns absolut inget, men så kom jag på att det fanns en oändlighet. Och i den oändligheten fanns ljuspunkter, som när du tittar upp på stjärnhimlen en mörk natt. Så ett medvetande finns där, men jag kunde inte få ut något av det."

"Diagnostiskt?"

"Inte en enda tendens till något begripligt eller användbart. Som om det var fullt med nonsens."

"Men du fick något, alltså det finns energier där?"

"Helt klart, jo."

"Har du kunnat komma fram till vad som kan ha orsakat den här effekten?"

"Nej, jag har gått igenom hela sekvensen i ett minnessåll. Allt tyder på Longbottoms _expriment_ gick fel. Han har använt något som han måste ha köpt fel. Dessutom var det, det sista av det som gick åt. Men det var definitivt inte pulvriserad cikada. Lägg sedan till det som finns i saliv, och ett munrenande tuggummi, som idioten Draco Malfoy lyckades få ner i Longbottoms kittel. Det hamnade sedan droppar från Longbottoms fiasko i Potters kittel, medan han iakttog ett färgomslag, som gjorde att han var omedelbart ovanför sin egen kittel, han måste ha fått i sig av det, samtidigt som han träffades av Longbottoms bakifrån, till det kom sedan hans egen."

"Bryggde inte han lika som Longbottom?"

"Nej, för att minska risken för fusk gör de olika saker, Potter skulle göra ett försök på en som du har beställt, naturligtvis väntade jag mig inget användbart resultat, men det behöver inte han veta, _dödsimitationen_ , är svår att åstadkomma även för avgångsklasserna. Men reaktionerna på testerna säger att det _inte_ är den som påverkar Potter, det måste ha blivit någon ny mixtur. Potter är _till synes levande_ , samtidigt som han är _död för omvärlden_."

"Permanent, eller övergående, vad ger du för chanser?"

"Lika stora. Det är inte allmänt spritt, men en ristning på skinnet vid dödsimitationen, får en aning blod att sippra fram till skillnad från de _äkta_ liken. Så jag gjorde det testet på Potter, innan jag hade handen tillbaks, var sårsnittet omöjligt att se. Han helade sig direkt, kroppen är absolut levande, jag skulle kunna säga, _superlevande_. På sätt och vis, verkar det vara en motsatt reaktionen mot den drog han själv höll på med."

—

Inne i Harry Potters medvetande hände andra saker under tiden. En helt fantastisk _verklighet_ spelades upp för honom. Vem var han egentligen, han hade tre medvetanden, egentligen tre medvetanden som var aktiva dessutom fanns ett svagt brus som från svaga medvetanden i bakgrunden, det var som att de tre satt runt ett bord och diskuterade, med en mängd åhörare som satt och viskade i bakgrunden.

"Jag adresserar dig Harry, som Harry, och dig din inkräktare som Tom. Själv är jag också _Harry_ , men då det är nödväntigt att hålla isär oss, går jag under namnet _James_. Vi har ett ordentligt _problem_.

"Du Tom, har splittrat din själ. Och därför är du odödbar, än så länge. Jag har också överlevt i tre hundratrettiofem år. Jag förstod aldrig varför. Men när jag kom över ditt trollspö förstod jag. Du gjorde ett horcruxs för mig också, det hamnade i ditt trollspö. Du kunde aldrig döda mig, hur du än försökte. Ingen annan kunde det heller. Samtidigt är jag ett horcrux för dig. Sen — nästa år, då tänker du återskapa en kropp, genom att bland annat stjäla blod av mig, det förankrar horcruxet av mig i dig så att jag är så gott som levande i din kropp — samtidigt som du finns där, men du är för dominant för att jag ska kunna påverka din kropp det minsta. Allt det gör att så länge jag lever, lever du, och omvänt. Ingen av oss kan döda den andre, och ingen annan kan heller avsluta våra liv. Lustigt eller hur.

"Du Tom, hatar alla, därför att Dumbledore tvingade tillbaks dig till barnhemmet, och för att din far övergav din mor, vilket tvingade dig dit när hon dog när du föddes. Jag vet hur livet blev för dig. Och jag kan tala om att, det var inte trevligt, för någon av oss.

"Det jag har att erbjuda dig, är att jag sammanför dig till _en person_. Du kommer fortfarande att hata allt och alla. Men med det kan du få ett slut på det. Du har egentligen inget att leva för. Avslutar jag dig, kan du _ta nästa stora äventyr_ , alltså inkarnera på nytt, och förhoppningsvis få ett bra liv. Jag ger dig den chansen och i så fall samarbetar du med mig för att nå den lösningen. Bestäm här och nu, jag väntar ditt beslut."

"James." Viskade den unge Harry och på James nick fortsatte han, "Vad händer om inte?"

"Vi tar strid, sen är det du och jag. Vi är egentligen två medvetanden. Du kan växa upp som ignorant, förtryckt eller bortskämd. Men mest troligt är att du fortsätter att hålls under Dumbledores paraply, och har mindre frihet än en bonde på schackbrädet."

"Alternativen är?"

"Att endera du eller jag tar över, det tredje är att vi genomgår en sammanslagning. Det innebär att vi båda slutar att finns, och ersätts av något som är _både_ du och jag."

"Kommer jag att veta om dig, om det blir _jag_ som fortsätter?"

"Nej, varken jag eller Tom, har förankrat sig i den här kroppens chackrasystem, kroppen är din, Tom's lila själsfragment som finns här kan aldrig vinna en kamp om den här kroppen, men du kan inte heller döda honom i dig, eller ens köra ut honom. Andra kan — döda hans fragment i dig, efter att horcruxet i Voldis trollspö, är förstört, men det dödar dig också. Om ungefär tre hundratjugo år _råkade_ jag förstöra Voldis trollspö, då blev jag stark nog att bekämpa det som fanns inom _mig_ av honom. Just som jag drev ut honom, förvånades han tillräckligt länge för att mitt svärd skulle skilja hans huvud från kroppen. Det innebar en sjujäkla magisk bomb, därför att 87 andra dog samtidigt, och all energi frigjordes ur resterna av Voldis kropp. Genom svärdet — in i mig. Jag var stark innan, men efter det — usch. Världen var inte sig lik, egentligen var världen ett lik.

"Jag bestämde mig för att göra ett försök att sufflera dig genom livet tills jag fann ett sätt att presentera mig. Saker måste få hända, viktiga händelser för dig. Förra året, Basilisken, hmm, tyvärr, men det formar ditt liv, och behöver vara där. Sirius är oskyldig, han försöker rädda dig från den verkliga boven, detaljerna tar vi sedan. Tack vare ett vi diskuterar nu, kan vi gå samman, det ger oss kraften att _bränna bort_ , Tom, här inne."

"Du sa du blev stark, har du den styrkan med dig hit?"

"Om vi låter oss sammansmälta, kommer kroppen att vara hälften av vardera, eller mer korrekt, hälften av vår sammanlagda förmåga. Men, jag har inte krafterna nu, bara _ritningen för dem_. Den här kroppen är din, och om vi går samman kommer den att utvecklas till vårt gemensamma resultat, alltså inte adderat utan medelvärdet av oss."

"Okej, jag är för det, även om det innebär att vi båda upphör att existera som enskilda, och resultatet av oss ersätter det som varit – eller?"

"Du kommer aldrig sedan att vara den du en gång var — menar du alvar?"

"Du, jag har försökt ta livet av mig så många gånger att jag inte orkade räkna gångerna, är jag trött på det . . . gissa tre gånger."

"Okej, och egentligen _vet jag_ , för jag är du — fast äldre. Det första vi måste göra efter att vi har kommit så långt är att försäkra oss om Voldis trollspö, och se till att den är säker. Efter att vi bränt Tommen, om han inte vill _dö_."

—

Sjukavdelningen tre veckor senare:

"ALBUS — SNAPE, hjälp mig, han brinner ju upp."

"Inget verkar bekomma honom, temperaturen stannade på 48 grader (C). Och det verkar som att isvattnet pärlas och bara rinner av, utan att egentligen beröra honom."

"Hey —, jag får värden nu, hans inre är helt normalt, det är bara hans yttersta skikt som är hett. Det verkar som att även hans medvetande är på väg komma. Herr Potter, kan du höra mig?"

"MM, mm." Hördes det från den stängda munnen.

"Här, drick lite vatten."

"Tack. Hur länge har jag varit här?"

"Du är inne på fjärde veckan nu."

"Oj, det blir dyrt det."

"Ingen extra kostnad för det."

"Ah, Tack. Vet du om de fick tag på den där idioten som körde över mig med fyrspannet?"

Albus, Snape och Poppy tittade villrådigt på varandra.

"Det var inget sådant Harry, det var en olycka i klassrummet, trolldryckstillverkning."

"Inte . . . va sa du — klassrum? . . . trolldryck? Harry?"

"Jaa, du är vid Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar. Minns du inte."

"Hogwarts?"

"Vad heter du, minns du det?"

"Klart jag minns, Jamses Walterius Filius Harry William Slytherin."

"Vilka är din familj?"

"Min fru dog nyligen, och min son Salazar, är på kontinenten för att se om vi kan hjälpa några vänner undan Påvens djävla rövarband de kallar korstågsriddare. Vi tror att katarrerna är hans nästa målgrupp."

"Vilket år är det?"

"Vilket år är det —, en sån jäkla dum fråga — klart det är 1104"

Harry tittade med skrämda ögon på dem, så utbrast han.

"Ni talar så annorlunda, nu när jag tänker på det. Vilket år är det?"

"1994, 890 år Harry. En person som använde den här kroppen tills du kom in här heter Harry James Potter."

"Hogwarts . . . då har de lyckats, Godric och Salazar har planerat ett flyktingcenter, och sedan försöka utveckla det till en skola. Oj, undrar hur det gick för dem sen, kanske dog jag av det där jäkla fyrspannet ändå. Jag är alltså i himmelen. Hur får jag mina vingar, jag vill ha svarta vingar frun. Kom det många till min begravning? . . . nej visst–ja, det var ju några år sedan. Då kommer den enkla frågan . . . föresten jag tror jag talar lika som er, nu när jag tänker efter."

"Har du några minnen alls från före olyc . . . alltså från den här tiden?"

"Jag vet inte, den här . . .den här . . . _kroppen_ känns mycke yngre, än min riktiga, . . . hmmm den jag hade innan, och mitt skägg saknar jag redan, hur . . . hur gammal . . . hur gammal är _jag_."

"Tretton år. Och visst använde du magi, tidigare?"

"Marginellt, jag brukar alltid rena vatten innan jag dricker av det, kontrollera om ett dött djur fortfarande var användbart som föda, såna saker."

"I strid?"

"Det skulle dra på oss kyrkans jägare. Svärd för att få vissa typer att begripa vad jag säger, och för jakt använder jag mest båge."

"Du kommer att ha en intressant tid, men det vi undrar, vi skulle vilja undersöka om den unge Harry Potter, vi saknar finns kvar där inne i ditt inre."

"Öppna mig och leta? Det går jag inte med på — var är mitt svärd." Harry höll ut sin hand — och till allas häpnad uppenbarade sig ett svärd där. "Ahh – du följde med mig, käre gamle vän."

De tre, Albuss, Snape och Poppy, såg ut som fågelungar när de ska få mat.

"Stäng munnarna, man vet aldrig var flugorna har varit." Harry vickade till med handen och svärdet försvann.

"Det var inte Gryffindors svärd." Sa Albus.

"Nä det är mitt, Godric håller på att smida sig ett nytt, inspirerad av det här. För 47 år sedan lyckades jag komma över några bitar från Japan, nåt speciellt hemligt de har hittat där, och de använder det enbart till de exklusivaste av svärden. Sal vet att det här är hans när jag lämnat honom, fast . . . undrar om han någonsin fick det, eller om det hoppade genom tiden med mig?"

"Vi har inga noteringar om ett svärd tillhörande Salazar Slyherin."

"Då blev han besviken. Hur gick det med _Snozz_?

"SNOSS?"

"Basilisken som Sal lyckades tämja, han har den alltid med sig, och är det någon som oponerar sig, så förstår du vad som händer."

"Den _omkom_ förra läsåret."

"Ojj, då måste den ha blivit ganska stor, vem . . . eller var det galna tuppar?"

"Om jag säger att det var _du_ , så tar du det fel, det var den som du har stulit kroppen från."

"ajajajaj, anklaga mig för stöld, det är inte en bra början på en fortsättning."

"Fram tills för en månad sedan var det där som du nu tror är du, var en ung begåvad, och modig pokje. Han räddade en ung flicka från basilisken, och dräpte den med Gryffindors svärd. Titta på din högra arm, där borde finnas ett märke, efter basiliskens tand."

"Alltså dog han förra året, då så. Då är det avklarat. Var kan jag få tag på en häst, och var är närmsta värdshus?"

"Sakta i backarna nu, du går på skola här."

"Så i Helig Erics namn jag gör. Jag ska till närmsta värdshus, och få mig ett stort stop mjöd. Fjosk — gå i skola — jag är 54 år och har barndomen bakom mig." Sa han medan han vred ner bena från sängen, drog fram lite av filten, luktade på den och nickade godkännande.

Innan någon annan fattade vad som hände förvandlades sängkläder och madrass till en komplett klädsel _anno 1100–tal för en person i vildmarken_. Stövelskaften var prydda med fågelfjädrar tydligt det var från kudden, de fungerade också som regnskydd genom att vattnet inte nådde in till lädret.

"Hoppas ni ursäktar om jag _stal_ lite material, men jag kände mig lite — oklädd. Hade den här parvelen någon penningbörs, det är det jag saknar nu. Jag har ingen lust att bli stråtrövare tills jag hittar något ställe att flytta in i."

"Du stannar här på slottet, du får mat och husrum här. Du bör ta det erbjudandet, för världen där ute har förändrats åtskilligt sedan du var där."

"Tack, nå, jag kan tänka mig prova det en dag eller två, men först efter ett besök på värdshuset, om jag hade något att slå vad om med, skulle jag slå vad om att det finns minst ett värdshus inom en halv dagsritt härifrån, då hinner jag dit, få mig ett stop mjöd . . . eller två. Och kanske en varm famn att vila mig i en stund."

Albus stirrade med stora ögon på honom, Popy såg bara förskräckt ut. Snape vände bort huvudet och hade svårt att inte skratta.

"Du är för ung för det." Klippte Albus in.

"Inte då, se bara här på denna graciösa unga dam, hon ser ut att vara på gränsen att erbjuda sin famn, för att bespara mig en dagsritt." Harry tog Poppys hand i sin, och innan hon hade hunnit dra undan den hade han smekt den, samtidigt som han _tänkte_ sin patronusbesvärjelse, och fokuserade på djup erotisk stimulans, in i den.

Effekten var ögonblicklig, Poppy rös av vällustkänslor som svämmade över inom henne, och hennes ansikte blev högrött. Hon ilade snabbt in till sitt kontor.

"Oj, var hon så het på mig det visste jag inte. Jag kanske inte behöver rida iväg då, lyckan kommer — hoppas den inte går innan jag hinner fram. Kanske ni två, ska ge oss lite tid att bekanta oss lite, vad heter hon föresten, och är hennes man någonstans nära så jag måste ta hänsyn till honom?"

"Albus, jag har en viktig ingrediens att administrera till en brygd som står på, ursäkta men jag måste gå till mitt." Med det försvann Snape. Harry hörde hur han skrattade så snart han hade kommit utanför dörren.

"Ah, så du heter Albus, trevligt att råkas, du kallar mig Harry, det känns så konstigt. Wiliam, är mitt korta tilltalsnamn, försök att använda det. Han den andre, han förstod när han inte är önskvärd, du är svårare att övertala, kom inte å säg att du är hennes man, det tror jag inte på, kanske är du hennes farfar, eller farfar till hennes farfar."

Harry hade hört Poppys fötter närma sig. Men så stannade de och vände tillbaks. Han hörde det kvävda skrattet. Skämtet hade gått hem.

"Albus, jag tror min patient måste undersökas nu, var snäll och lämna oss."

"Där ser du — ALBUS. Ja ja. Något ska man heta. Var snäll och gå nu."

"Poppy, är du säker?"

"Ja Albus, det är helt i sin ordning." . . hon tittade på Albus medan han lämnade sjukhusflygeln.

"Så, nu är vi ensamma, vad vill du nu då?" Skrockade Poppy.

"Ha ett mål mat, och kanske en honungsöl."

"Hur känns det, jag ska vara ärlig — det var först när du sa att han kunde vara min farfars farfar, som det klack till i mig. Vad hände dig. Du vet att det som inte är livshotande för dig, eller andra, kan jag inte berätta för någon annan, utan ditt medgivande."

"Bra. Det känns utmärkt, men jag kommer att behöva ha _fri rörlighet_ jag kan mer nu, och inom mig brände jag bort resterna efter en, och sedan gick jag och en annan samman, till en ny person. Jag har alla Harry Potters minnen, och är honom också, men mycket mer. Jag har inget behov att gå kvar här på Hogwarts. Jag har några saker att göra, sen ska jag ta ett nytt _ID–test_ , och göra NEWT–proven, sen ska jag rega mig som vuxen."

"Kan du säga vad som hänt dig?"

"Det är för mycket, men jag är _mer hel och komplett_ , nu, än jag har varit efter tillfället då jag fick det här ärret. Som kommer att försvinna inom ett par timmar."

"Vad gjorde du när du smekte min hand, jag har aldrig upplevt maken till vällustkänsla. Tack, föresten."

"Var så god Poppy, bara en liten återbetalning för alla gånger jag har varit här. Det var en variant av _expekto patronum_ ," Sa Harry och höll ut handen. "Remus lärde mig den, men nu har jag lite mer än före det här, så nu kan jag bättre. Visst är _Prongs_ häftig, min fars animagusform."

"Jag visste det var något bekant med den formen, många såg den där ståtliga hjorten, men ingen visste det var din far."

"Du vet att Remus har lite _pälsaktiga_ problem, lika regelbundet som ni tjejer har en annan form av bestyr. Han är Moony och Sirius, som för övrigt är oskyldig, är _Paddfoot_. Det är _Slingersvans_ som är den verkliga bedragaren, Peter Pettigrew. Jag kommer att fixa det snart."

"Du har fått någon annans minnen? Och förmåga?"

"Inte någon annans, mina egna har vaknat, liksom att jag brände bort åtta olika blockeringar. Jag var tvungen att lägga magilock på mig för att inte Albus ska märka det tidigare. Han och Snape ligger bakom de blockeringarna."

"Att göra den magi du gjort — utan trollspö, borde ha försatt dig i medvetslöst tillstånd, men du verkar inte ens tagen av det."

"Med sex blockeringar för rå magi, en för att blockera animagus, och en för att förhindra förändrat utseende, så borde en med normal styrka inte ens kunna göra lumus eller ens _nox_ , med trollspö. Jag ger mig den på att inte ens Albus skulle kunna få ljus nog att se i en mörk skrubb, med de blockeringarna. Nu är jag av med dem. Dessutom, kommer jag att _växa kraftigt_ under de kommande åren. Därför är det viktigt för mig att Albus inte kommer åt att se min riktiga styrka."

"Du gjorde kläder av sängutrustningen. Var inte det att visa."

"Nej, det var för att ge honom något att fundera över. Han är nu helt övertygad att jag är Salazars far. Det kan han få tro en tid ytterligare."

"Har du hans minnen?"

"Inte heller, lite påläsning förra året gav vad jag behövde, Svärdet däremot, är något nytt."

"Slytherins svärd?"

"Nä, det är det svärdet många trott vara en myt, nerstucken i en sten. I dvalan jag var i fick jag lära mig en hel del nya saker, en del gamla med för den delen.

"Du har minnen från _framtiden_?"

"Snarare så att jag har fått _glimtar_ av olika saker, varav några finns där. Men inget är skrivet i sten, allt vad rör framtid, är flexibelt."

"Vinner vi?"

"Ingen vann på tre hundra år. — då, nu har vi en annan framtid."

"Jag tror jag förstår varför du vill hålla dem båda utanför det här."

"Det Dumbledore _kunde_ ha gjort för länge sedan, valde han att inte göra, faktiskt motarbetade han de som försökte. Snape är ett annat problem. Så, nej de måste hållas utanför, liksom att jag inte ska vara kvar här."

"Vad ska du göra, och hur ska du ta dig ut?"

"Låt oss säga, att du gav mig ett starkt sömnmedel för att jag _behövde vila_. Och att du sedan fann min säng tom. Så klarar vi ut ett par saker. Jag vill, att du bekräftar den där tokiga storryn, bred gärna på lite extra där. Naturligtvis ska du vara _tveksam_ på om du kan säga något alls — å så. Men den storryn vill jag att kommer ut. Det gör det lättare att dölja den verkliga – jag. Bred gärna på lite om _vad du tror_ , men var försiktig med _medicinska_ uppgifter. Det där med att jag är Salazars far, vet ju Snape också."

"Du är då alltför tokig, hur långt tänker du driva det här?"

"Det är mitt nya liv — hela framtiden."

"Oj, kommer inte det att bli svårt?"

"Att _inte minnas_ Harry Potter, är lättare än att veta att inte tala om eventuella framtider, som ändå ändras. Kriget kommer tillbaks Poppy. Och nu har vi en chans att inte förlora, —i vart fall inte så mycket."

"Ta hand om dig, och var försiktig."

"Tack min vän."

Medan Poppy skötte om sitt drev Harry sin _vildmarksklädsel_ att se nästan ut som auroruniform, sin kroppsform förvandlade han till en negers utseende, och utseendet påminde om Shacklebolt. Alla som såg honom flyktigt skulle beskriva Schack. Efter att ha tagit det han ville ha av sina _gamla_ saker gick han med raska steg till yttre grinden, där försvann han.

—

Fyra timmar senare lämnade Harry Gringotts. Det hade blivit en mycket intressant eftermiddag där. Valv som inte hade öppnats på sekler öppnades igen.

Det var egentligen inget _nytt_ , bara nyupptäckt. Harry hade, hade han upptäckt tre kvarts sekel in i hans förra framtid, blodsband från Salazar Slytherin, från hans mors sida. Allt det hade han, och några ytterligare, upptäckt när de hade bryggt en regressionsdrog. Den gav dem uppgift om släktleden bakåt i tiden. Det var sällan som någon gav den kraft nog till mer än två hundra år. Harry hade insisterat på 1500 år. Men det hade kostat 1,75 miljonner galleons. 1000 galleons per år, upp till 1000 år, 1500 galleons per år för efterföljande 500 åren, 2000 galleons årligen för nästa 500 år. Däremot täckte kostaden upp till fyra personer.

Harry hade valt att ta med Hermione, Luna och Susan. Det var de tre som hade överlevt de första trettio åren med honom.

Egentligen var det inte en trolldryck, utan ett komplement till avancerad goblinsmagi. Harry hade förstått att det krävdes en persons kraft för vart hundrade år. Det skulle sedan ta de personerna minst en månad att återhämta sig, betalningen var till dem, och beräknat på återhämtningstiden, då de inte kunde utföra sina normala arbeten.

Att ta sig namnet Slytherin, och dessutom Salazars far's namn, skulle ge typer som Snape, Malfoy, och inte minst Tom Riddle något att fundera på förstod Harry. Därför var det också viktigt att inkläda sig Slytherins mantel. Hans ring, och inte minst hans trollspö. Senare skulle han hjälpa _hans damer_ , till sina rättmätliga arv. Albus Dumbledore skulle bli något irriterad efter en tid, när vissa _avkastningar_ slutade komma.

Efter sin _lilla_ blodanalys och resultatet av den hos Gringotts begav Harry sig till ministeriet.

"Jag skulle vilja bli bokförd som vuxen, och jag är beredd att ta de tester som behövs för att fastställa min identitet, och ålder. Jag vet inte om ni hört talas om att _Harry Potter_ råkade ut för en olyckshändelse på Hogwarts, så nu är jag egentligen Wiljam Slytherin 54 år gammal, far till Salazar Slytherin, men den här kroppen tillhör Harry Potter, så jag är egentligen båda. Mitt födelseår — om dom inte har ändrat i den julianska almanackan sedan jag var där är 1049."

"Då kan jag orientera dig att det bara dagar som har förskjutits lite, men vi använder den gregorianska kalendern nu. Du kommer inte att få en personidentitet som säger att du är så gammal. Va sa du 54 år, det blir 1930–talet något, vi får se vad blodanalysen säger."

. . .

"VA – – detta är inte möjligt." Ropade hon ut, när hon läste analysresultatet. "Harry Wiliam Slytherin–Potter, född 31 juli 1813. Det betyder att du skulle vara 180 år, äldre än självaste Dumbledore. Det är omöjligt, att du är en dag över 15, år."

"Är det där bevis nog, att jag har åldern inne att vara vuxen?"

—

I mörkret hade Harry först transfererat sig till utanför Hogsmeade för att sedan flyga till Hogwarts på sin nyköpta kvast, han fick upp fönstret till rummet han delade med Ron, Neville och de andra. Ingen av dem hade vaknat medan Harry snabbt förde över sina saker till den nyköpta koffertens stora fack. Efter det krympte han den och flög därifrån, han kallade på Hedwig som strax landade på hans kvast och såg ut att njuta av att flyga bort i natten.

Dumbledore hade förstås blivit rasande på Harry när han upptäckte att Harry hade hämtat sina saker på Hogwarts. Men han kunde inget göra åt det. Harry bodde nu på _hemlig ort_.

—

Nästa dags tidning hade fina rubriker.

 ** _Ännu en omöjlighet har bevisats möjlig av Harry Potter — pojken som överlevde._**

 ** _Av Matilda Dursley_**

 _För en tid sedan drabbades Harry Potter av en sidoeffekt av en incident vid tillverkning av några olika trolldrycker. En av dem rusade, som är ett något underbeskrivande ord för en sprutande gejser. Potter drabbades av två olika trolldrycker, och en kombination av dem._

 _Efter att ha varit medvetslös under nästan fyra veckor vaknade han som en annan person. Ingen mindre än Salazar Slytherins fader Wiljam. Vi kallar honom även i fortsättningen här för Potter. Potter påstod att han blev överkörd av ett fyrspann, och att året var 1104. Han påstod sig vara 54 år gammal. Att han påstod det — det är bekräftat._

 _Gringotts är vanligen väldigt förtegna om sina kunder, men denna reporter har en bekräftelse därifrån på två saker. Potter fanns hos dem under hela eftermiddagen, däremot var de förtegna om vad han gjorde. Nästa bekräftan är att familjevalvet Slytherin har öppnats, av anan än bankpersonal, det är första gången på 647 år det har hänt. Att sätta de två bekräftelserna tillsammans är inte så svårt. Speciellt som sagda person är den som gav Gringotts personal rätten att svara på de två frågorna._

 _Nästa sak som verkligen förbryllar, är Potters nya identitet. Då namnregistret är offentligt så var det lätt att få nästa sak bekräftat._

 _En person med utseendet som "Pojken som överlevde" tog ett nytt ID–test, sent under gårdagen. På ett nytt registerkort går att läsa_

 _Harry Wiljam Slytherin–Potter_

 _Födelsetid 31 juli 1813._

 _Testdatum 1993–11–15_

 _Det mina vänner betyder att vår tidigare unga skyddsling nu är äldre än Professor Dumbledore på Hogwarts, men såg för en kort tid sedan fortfarande ut som att han är 11 år gammal, han borde se ut som 13, eller 14,. Men hans undernärdhet beror på den svältkost Harry Potter tvingades leva på hos sina anhöriga. Enligt källor denna reporter har talat med verkar Potters utseende ha närmat sig ett för åldern normalt utseende de senaste dagarna._

 _Ministeriet har beslutat att all status som är åldersrelaterad inte längre är tillämpliga på Harry Potter. Hade de inte gjort det, så skulle han ha fått pension redan._

 _Denna reporter ber att få önska vår nye ålderman välkommen till vuxenlivet. Något som vi äldre ensamma damer, kan glädja våra sinnen med. Harry Potter, är nu — enligt lagen — tillgänglig för giftemål._

 _Och om inte redan svallande rykten är falska är han en riktig flörtmakare._

 _En vild fråga dök upp på redaktionen._

 _Ska den nya Harry Potter, betraktas som arvtagare till Hogwarts?_

 _Frågan är relevant, för föräldrar ärver barn, och Salazar är inte kvar. Tom Riddle, som tagit sig namnet Voldemort och titulerar sig Lord har inte öppnat Slytherins familjevalv, trots att han hävdade att han är arvtagare. Men någon har bevisligen öppnat det samma dag som, den nye, Harry Potter var där._

 _Vidare detaljer se sidan 4._

— _: —_

Två veckor senare:

 ** _Uppgifter angående Sirius Balck motsägelsefulla._**

 ** _Av Matilda Dursley_**

 _Enligt ministeriet är Sirius Black, som fortfarande inte har påträffats, en brottsling av grövsta mått._

 _Denna reporter har fått möjlighet att granska registren från 1981 och framåt vad avser Sirius Black, och några ytterligare._

 _Två dokument noterades som sekretessklassade. Men då de handlar om en utredning så godtog denna reporter att göra en ed på att hemlihålla innehållet, och gå vidare. Däremot fick jag tillstånd att bekräfta att de två hemliga bilagorna inte heller de ger besked om vare sig bevis eller rättegång mot Sirius Black._

 _Följaktligen kastades Black in i Azkaban utan protokollförda dokument på förhör, och utan rättegång._

 _Efter att ha läst i alla lagtexter angående **olaga frihetsberövande** är samtliga som handhaft inlåsningen av Black skyldiga till ett fall av människorov, för var månad Black har varit frihetsberövad — över 10 månader, som är maxtid att vara frihetsberövad utan rättegång._

 _Som orientering är skadeståndet för ett fall av människorov 10'000 galleons. Det innebär att samtliga i stora rådet, som är de som har ansvar för alla som är frihetsberövade av ministeriet skyldiga Black en del pengar. 1,3 miljoner galleons vardera för att vara korrekt. Några platser har bytt innehavare, men det är inga problem att återdatera förhållandet. Åldermannen i högsta rådet, har genom sin position dubbelt ansvar, 2,6 miljoner. I detta belopp är de första 10 månaderna borträknade, men de ska inkluderas då inga försök att åstadkomma en rättegång utförts. Med 153 platser i stora rådet innebär det en hel del pengar — att spara — om Black kan nekas en rättegång där han eventuellt kan frikännas, — tror många._

 _Men det är alltså inte sant. Tillsammans börjar Blacks krav komma upp i 400'000'000 galleons nu. Mycket pengar att hämta in för ministeriet om Black skulle fällas. Det bör beaktas att om döden inträffar på grund av det olagliga frihetsberövandet tredubblas kravet, och dödsbot är mottagare. Om Black inte kan fällas för brott han har anklagats för före sin död räknas han juridiskt som oskyldig. Förfrågan hos Gringotts beträffande ministeriets krav på att länsa Black's valv, svarar Gringotts. "Så länge inte ministeriet kan komma fram med ett **autentiskt** rättegångsprotokoll med fällande dom, godkänner vi inga krav från ministeriet."_

 _Om denna reporter har förstått lagen rätt borde alla i stora rådet, och ministeriets kontor för lag och ordning, samt ministern själv göra allt för att Black — INTE råkar dö — före en korrekt rättegång. Att han är på flykt, är en funktion av det olagliga frihetsberövandet, därför faller ett dödsfall av Black inom den tolkningen. Liksom att så länge Black räknas som efterspanad räknas han som frihetsberövad, då han inte har fri rörelsemöjlighet._

 _Möjligen kan det vara så att alltför många tror sig inse att det kostar dem för mycket ifall Black skulle hittas vid liv, och förhöras, men det beror på att de inte är medvetna om lagen._

 _Eftersom nuvarande minister, har varit ansvarig för olika positioner under hela tiden Black har varit olagligt frihetsberövad, ligger det i hans intresse att genast avskriva fallet Black. Han har gjort det genom att — återigen olagligt — utfärda en summarisk dödsdom. Orden till aurorerna är DÖDA BLACK SÅ SNART NI KAN. Att det endast är en muntlig order verkar inte bekomma vare sig ministern själv eller tillfrågade aurorer. Vare sig en sådan order är i skrift eller enbart muntlig är den ändå olaglig. Det verkar som att kompetensen har runnit ut. Eller så är det någon som har gett pengar för att få ett ord sagt utan att konsekvenserna har värderats._

 _Det mina vänner skulle bespara Ministern inte mindre än 5,6 miljoner i personligt skadestånd och ministeriet 13 miljoner till Black. Om han inte kan bevisas vara skyldig. Alltså, under förutsättning att ingen tar upp fallet till prövning. Vilket det nu faktiskt har gjorts._

 _Skulle däremot Sirius Black dödas kommer han per automatik att postumt förklaras oskyldig. Med det är den som har dödat honom, oavsett om det är på ministerns olagliga order, att betraktas som MÖRDARE. Den som utfärdat orden, räknas som anstiftare till sagda brott och är därför medskyldig._

 _Testamenten ska inte öppnas förrän en person har avlidit. Men ibland kan det finnas motiv att titta närmare. Sirius Black, har tagit alla steg för att förhindra att varken hans privata eller familjen Black's förmögenhet hamnar hos ännu ostraffade Draco Malfoy, eller Narcissa Black–Malfoy. Bellatrix som är straffad, och för närvarande fördriver tiden på Azkaban kan av naturliga skäl inte komma ifråga. Detta medtages för att minska risken att sagda familj ska tro att de har något att hämta på att hjälpa till med att få Sirius Black att omkomma, för att sedan hävda att lagen om ersättning._

 _Denna reporter har sett minnessållsbevis, på 14 tillfällen där Peter Pettigrew varit i liv de två senaste åren._

 _Vid ett av dem bönade han för sitt liv, och fick det sparat, men lyckades sedan fly när han fick hjälp av sin medbroder i det svarta sällskap som kallas dödsätarna, av Severus Snape._

 _Denna reporter har tagit del av minnessållsbevis, på hur Severus Snape angrep en annan professor vid Hogwarts, för att hjälpa Peter Pettigrew fly. Man kan bara undra varför, om det inte var för att rädda sin medbroder, och kanske sig själv. För en död person som lever, borde väcka vissa misstankar._

 _Är en lärare på Hogwarts dödsätare — kan man fråga sig. Vi går tillbaks till rättegångarna 1981 i november._

 _Albus Dumbledore förklarar att: "Severus Snape är inte mer dödsätare än jag är." Kanske vi ska fråga de föräldralösa som är det efter att **professor** Snape har dödat deras föräldrar i någon av de räder han var med på, om de har samma uppfattning._

 _Faktum kvarstår. Enligt protokoll från när Severus Snape undersöktes bekräftades dödsätarmärket finnas på Severus Snape's arm. Inget nämns om dödsätarmärke på Sirius Black._

 _Peter Pettigrev saknar i ett finger, det var det fingret som hittades, och sades vara det som var kvar av honom._

 _Återigen har denna reporter fått tillgång till minnessållsbevis. Det finger som var kvarlevorna efter Peter Pettigrew, var frånsett att det var skilt från kroppen, helt oskadat. Hur borde då Pettigrew's kropp ha sett ut? Någorlunda hel kan man tänka. Hmm – – borde man kunna tänka, men den förmågan verkar ministeriets medarbetare sakna. Men kroppen saknades, och saknas än i denna dag, en undersökning på plats där en hel människokropp tillintetgjorts borde det ha hittats blod, mängder med blod, och andra rester av en kropp, men platsen var så gott som helt ren från den typen av rester._

 _Många måste vara inkompetenta, registeravdelningen är öppen för alla. Där finns ett registerkort som bevisar att Pettigrew INTE dog 1981. Faktiskt finns adressuppgiften på honom. Idag står det visserligen 'okänd' på den — därför att den som har tagit honom till fånga inte vill riskera att ministeriet sopar honom under mattan — igen._

 _För namnlistor på kända och okända dödsätare och uträknade skulder till Sirius Black se sidorna 8 och 9. För färska autentiska bilder på Peter Pettigrew, tillsammans med datumrelaterad information se sidan 10._

 _För utskrifter från en dikteringspenna, vid förhör av Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew se sidan 7. Originalet av utskriften förvaras i denna tidnings säkerhets valv och kan få verifieras under övervakning av våra säkerhetsvakter. Noteras bör att två 'lånade' auarorer var del av förhörsgruppen. De hade däremot ingen möjlighet att utföra ministerns order om att döda Black vid åsynen av honom. Aurorerna har också signerat att förhören, enligt dem, gått helt korrekt till, och att ingen har tagit skada vid förhöret. De två var inte medvetna om vad som förväntades av dem då de bads hjälpa till med en sak på deras fritid._

 _För de som med anledning av namnen på sidorna 8 och 9 vill hävda lögn, och ärekränkning; det finns en fond på Gringotts. Den som är namngiven som dödsätare, och på Gringotts kan verifiera att namnet inte borde finnas där, av den orsaken att personen inte är dödsätare har hundra tusen galleons och en genuin ursäkt på första sidan i denna tidning att hämta. För detaljer se sidan 2._

— : —

Harry var nöjd med artiklarna, han var skyldig Rita några middagar nu. Rita hade ganska snabbt gått med på att ta sitt nya jobb på största allvar. Hon var först ytterst tveksam att skriva under annat namn än sitt eget, men när Harry hade talat om hur farligt det skulle vara, och att Dursley's kanske kunde få _påhälsning_ hade hon gått med på det. Hennes förklädnad gjorde att hon mycket väl kunde vara en syster till Vernon.

Hon skulle fortsätta att skriva sina vinklade versioner under sitt eget namn, men nu skulle hon tona dem så att det framgick bättre var den verkliga källan till dem fanns. Dessutom, skulle hon skriva _äkta_ artiklar som förmedlade sanningen, även om det såg ut som att hon gjorde det _motvilligt_. Hennes verkliga uppgift var att samla in uppgifter.

Den andra artikeln hade tagit tid att åstadkomma, men det var suverän bakgrundsforskning. Och sannolikt skulle många sätta morgonteet i halsgropen. Harry räknade med att det inte fanns mer än tre familjer som kunde komma upp med skadeståndet till Sirius. Dumbledore — borde kunna, Malfoy, gränsfall. Voldemort skulle förstås döda Lucius för fadäsen att tappa så mycket pengar. Nå, kanske två familjer ytterligare, fem som max. Övriga skulle komma att hamna på ruinens brant. Men Malfoy skulle inse att de inte längre kunde se en enkel tillgång till familjen Black's kassakista.

—

För att göra det extra _trevligt_ lät Harry sig testas på Salem institut of Magic i USA. Han var ju inte förberedd på typen av frågor, men ämnena kunde han, så att klara 28 NEWT, med E, eller bättre var inga problem.

NEWT–provresultaten tänkte han hålla hemliga en tid, däremot behövde han OWL godkända i 5 ämnen. NEWT, räknas som OWL, om de inte har gjorts innan. Med lite övertalning fick Harry 'A', på ett dokument för Historia, spådomskonst, mygglarkunskap, engelska, örtlära och hantering av magiska kreatur. När han läste noga stod det att han hade ' _minst A_ ' i nämnda ämnen. Med det var det alltså ingen lögn heller. Och tillräckligt för att han skulle klara _de engelska kraven_.

Bara det att komma med betyg i ämnen som Hogwarts inte ens utbildade i störde förstås. Språk och konst, som teckning, målning eller musik. Var ämnen som inte ens diskuterades i England. Dessutom var omagiska ämnen som kemi, fysik, samhällskunskap viktiga. Sport var en annan nisch som inte heller gav betyg — i England. Fyra språk, var fyra NEWT, så varför inte. Kreatur, var också delat, kunskap om dem i allmänhet, eller kunskap att hålla dem var en annan. Likså var duellering och stridsteknik snarlika. Duell man mot man, med bugningar och artigheter, samt regler. Medan stridsteknik, var strid utan regler för att överleva.

För att göra det hela ännu mer intressant testade han av även för mästarexamen, i förvandlingskonst och besvärjelsekonst samt för diplommästarexamen runmagi, försvar, duellering och stridsteknik. Och mest för att driva Snape vansinnig, i trolldryckstillverkning. Med diplommästarexamen behövdes något nytt som var av stor betyselse, så han hade lämnat in sin avhandling om hur varulvar kunde botas.

På varulvsavhandlingen, med recept på tre speciella droger som skulle användas fick han efter en sanningsed, på att allt arbete med den var hans eget, sätta namnet James Evans. Likaså, framhölls det att allt var teori, och att det behövde _testas_. Han satte av ett startkapital och ordnade en grupp som skulle arbeta på det. Företagsnamnet blev _PRONGS och Company_. Avtal skrevs och varulvar som erbjöd sig att testa fick 5000 galleons. Om de skulle invalidiseras skulle de ha en tilltagen livränta, vid dödsfall, skulle 100'000 sättas av till familj eller grupp som personen hade satt i avtalet. Behandlingen behövde pågå i sex månader, per drog. Totalt ett och ett halvt år skulle en total behandling omfatta.

Efter att ha funderat länge hade Harry kommit fram till att en tiondedel av framtida inkomster, kunde vara betalning för den som blev botad. Omagiska varulvar skulle sedan bli aktuellt, det skulle bli en senare fråga för dem.

—

Harry hade märkt att hans brevskörd hade blivit annorlunda, mer _normal_ efter att Gringotts hade tagit över hans brevadress. De menade att det fanns en variant av omdirigering tidigare, men de kunde inte klara ut vart den gick. Men en mottagningsbesvärjelse visade att det hade kommit fram. Efter att Gringotts tog över började han få _standardbrev_ typ kontoutdrag, listor på beslut i styrelser och liknande.

Harry bad Gringotts undersöka vad det var, och hur transaktionerna hade sett ut de föregående åren, och så långt han kunde få dubbletter på transaktionerna, och att Gringotts skulle hjälpa honom att analysera det. Visst visste han, men att veta, och ha pappersdokument på det är två olika saker.

Efter att han hade alla dokumenten klara anlitade han en redovisningsbyrå, och en advokatfirma att tillsammans följa upp alla affärerna och se vad som gick att räddas. Allt retroaktivt från november 1981. Albus Dumbledore var inne för en otrevlig överraskning.

För att ha ännu roligare gjorde han en betald tidsbegränsad prenumeration av _"Heta häxor"_ till Albus Dumbledore, att levereras som normal försändelse till honom på Hogwarts. Det fanns möjlighet att få den levererad med _diskret avsändare i sluten försändelse_. Snape fick också en prenumeration. " _Guide till platser där Trollkarlar söker trollkarlar_ ". Naturligtvis blev det häftiga reaktioner vid lärarbordet.

—

Ännu farligare hade det blivit på ministeriet, när det stod klart för de flesta att det var Lucius Malfoy som hade puffat Fudge att beordra Black's död.

För ovanlighets skull var Gringotts samarbetsvilliga, Malfoys kapital frystes. Rörelserna fick gå runt, men alla inkomster och kapital låstes. Endast hushållsbudgetnivå tilläts. Allt i väntan på _utredning_. Samma sak hände med 12 andra familjekonton.

—

Under tiden hade Harry använt tiden väl. Han hade samlat in och förstört de återstående horcruxen. Det hade varit lätt, eftersom han redan hade varit med om det, samt att han hade de sista minnena efter Voldemort själv.

Kvar fanns enbart Voldemort själv, men i den andeform han hade, var det omöjligt att stänga in honom tillräckligt länge för att låsa hans tillvaro i en kristall, eller liknande. Kvar fanns bara att låta spelet fortgå.

Spelpjäsen Cruch fanns, det hade han kontrollerat. Men Pettigrew var en nyckel i spelet. Därför var det nödvändigt att _låta honom fly_. Men det var bättre att aurorerna fick svara för det. Därför överlämnades Peter Pettigrew, mycket diskret, men också mycket väl dokumenterat med kameror och kikare med inspelningsfunktion.

Och mycket riktigt hände det som förväntades. Ritas artikel belyste saken bättre än ministeriet önskade.

—

 ** _Ministeriet låter en känd dödsätare rymma._**

 ** _Av Matilda Dursley_**

 _Denna reporter hade förmånen att från avstånd överse överlämnandet till ministeriets aurorer av den dödförklarade Peter Pettigrew. Den som **verkligen förrådde makarna Potter**. I Tidigare artiklar har det framhållits att sagde Pettigrew funnits i livet. Vilket ministeriet, på ministerns envisa påstående förnekar. För bildsekvenser på överlämnandet, se sidorna 12 – 16._

 _Tre timmar efter att aurorerna har tagit över Peter Pettigrew, är han åter på fri fot. Är det inte märkligt att den som ministeriet hävdar är samhällets fienede nummer ett blir fri så fort han kommer in på ministeriet. Den de anklagar är förstås fel person, när de påstår att det är Sirius Black. Vi har visat på felet. Och när de får möjlighet att förhöra den verkligt skyldige, släpper de honom fri._

 _Hur stor är då sannolikheten att Black kan få en **ärlig** behandling på ministeriet._

— :—

Nästa moment, skulle bli det slutliga. Platsen var redan känd, han skulle _lyfta undan_ Frank, vaktmästaren. Han behövde lite rekreation, hans onda ben skulle må bra av ett år, eller längre, i Sydspanien.

Nästa steg skulle vara ett tidsödande jobb. Hela kyrkogården behövde _prepareras_.

Det tog två veckors intensivt utvecklingsarbete att nå det önskade resultatet efter det satte han igång att skapa och planera. Han måste vara färdig i god tid, han hade bara ett försök. Med hjälp av diskret hjärnspionage på Pettigrew, visste han var Voldemorts trollspö fanns. Att stjäla den var inte aktuellt, däremot förde han över sitt horcrux, till en stor slipad rubin.

Att _ha_ ett horcrux, var i sig ingen ny svart magi. Det var att skapa dem som var det som var _oetiskt_ , och Voldemort hade skapat det, oavsiktligt visserligen. Så det var en bra säkerhet och att behålla den där det var mest praktiskt. Han skulle kunna låta den återförena sig med honom själv, men det skulle bara tillföra lite kraft av en 18 månader baby, egentligen skulle det försvaga honom då summan av de tre skulle delas på tre och det var mindre än han hade nu. Nu när han hade assimilerat sitt eget gamla med sin unga, hade han allt han kunde behöva, i kraft och kunskap.

Det var dags för lite Slytherinaktivitet.

—

 _Bäste rektor Dumbledore._

 _Jag har nu under våren, kunnat ordna med en hel del saker jag såg behov att ordna. Visserligen har jag inget att lära mig i ordinarie klasser, men Hogwarts är ändå Hogwarts. Och om jag kan få läsa självständigt så önskar jag åter få enrollera mig. För fortsatta studier._

 _Nej, jag tänker INTE, läsa några av de kurser ni har, och INTE under någon av lärarna på fasta lektioner._

 _Jag vill ha tillgång till HELA biblioteket, och söka hitta svaren på de gåtor jag söker. Naturligtvis bor jag i Slytherin, jag är ju trots allt en Slytherin. Kanske skulle jag bli lärare för någon påhittad kurs, och ta över sysslan som elevhusföreståndare, för 'de mina'._

 _Som arvtagare av min son, påstår jag att Severus Snape, inte har mitt stöd att vara vare sig lärare, eller husföreståndare._

 _Det kan tyckas att jag är lite väl 'ung' för att vara lärare, beakta att jag har ministeriets registerutdrag på att 'jag är äldre än du'. Så nu är det min tur att tilltala dig, min lilla gosse._

 _180 år säger ministeriet att jag är, medan det i verkligheten är det nästan 900 år sedan jag föddes._

 _Ok — låt oss anta att du vill ha mig på Hogwarts. Låt oss också anta att jag är villig att komma. Förstå sedan att jag INTE avser följa någon av de reguljära klasserna. Och om det skapas en klass för mig, så ska jag godkänna dess innehåll, och de lärare som du vill engagera._

 _Bara som orientering, mitt krav är ämnen på högre nivå än aurorerna i all utbildning. Förstå det och vi kan diskutera saken närmare._

 _Högaktningsfullt_

 _Wiliam Slytherin / Harry Potter_

—

Dagen efter att Albus hade läst brevet från Harry såg han i tidningen.

 _—_

 ** _Harry Slytherin–Potter öppnar för att återvända till Hogwarts._**

 ** _Av Matilda Dursley_**

 _Rykten från Hogwarts talar om att rektorn fått en öppning från sin saknade elev Harry Potter om att komma tillbaks som student._

 _Vissa rykten talar om att Slytherin–Potter erbjudit sig att ta en kurs, och vara lärare, och ta över uppgiften som elevhusföreståndare **för sitt elevhus** , naturligtvis talar vi nu om Slytherins hus._

 _Enligt lika obekräftade rykten lär nuvarande innehavare ha haft **syrliga kommentarer** om det utan att ens behöva använda rektorns **sura** karameller._

 _Denna reporter avser att följa upp vad som händer i denna delikata fråga. Vi bör notera att det på ministeriet finns ett dokument som framhåller att Slytherin–Potter har avlagt prov som balanserar O.W.L. och är därför löst från avtalet att läsa till de proven på Hogwarts, efter att insorteringen är avklarad._

—

Albus var naturligtvis förundrad. Därför var både Minerva och Severus hos honom.

"Det här brevet kom i går. Vi diskuterade det i går. Har ni sett dagens tidning?"

"Ja, klart att slyngeln försöker göra sig ännu mer berömd."

"Jag förstår inte Albus, jag har inte nämnt det till någon."

"Tydligen finns det öron där vi inte har misstänkt förut, eller så har det diskuterats av någon av oss tre, där andra öron har funnits. Nå, nu är det ute, vad ska vi göra?"

"Den där kärringen verkar vara extremt väl påläst, till skillnad från Skeeter. Det verkar vidare som att det är enbart saker som är relaterade till Potter, som hon skriver om."

"Kan det vara han själv?"

"Nej, hon finns, hon ser dessutom ut så att hon kan vara syster till Vernon Dursley, om någon minns honom. Men jag lyckades aldrig träffa henne själv."

"Dursley — magisk? — Jag kan inte minnas någon med det namnet som gått här." Andades Minerva svagt.

"Hon är inte känd, hon har inget registerkort på ministeriet. Vilket betyder att hon endera har ett annat namn — också, eller är utlänning. Men det spelar mindre roll, bättre att hon skriver, än att Skeeter skriver som samma sak."

"Sant det Albus. Men hur är det på ministeriet, nu när kraven från Black finns?"

"Kaotiskt, för att uttrycka det milt. Jo, lagen finns, registren har verifierats, så det är omöjligt att fördatera något och stoppa in. Hade inte verifieringen gjorts så hade Fudge fixat in något med tidigare datum, det är skickligt utfört. Dör Black, så är vi skyldiga tre gånger en redan tidigare horribel summa. Jag klarar beloppet, men det svider."

"Hur kan det komma sig att det har blivit så här?"

"För många mutor — då, gjorde att saker inte följde lagens bokstav."

"Är Black oskyldig?"

"OMÖJLIGT!" Riktigt skrek Snape.

"Möjligt att det är omöjligt att han är _oskyldig_ Severus, men till det han är anklagad för, det verkar han vara oskyldig till. Så frågan är Severus — har du någon gång sett Black i den kretsen?"

"Alla har sina förklädnader, det är omöjligt att veta."

"Jag tror jag förstår, allt har sitt pris. Och köper man en sak och inte betalar, så kan varan återkallas. Minerva — jag vill tala lite mer med dig. Du Severus kan fortsätta brygga dina speciella drycker."

Snape förstod när samtalet var slut, och det hade tagit en otrevlig ton, han gick till sitt.

—

"Minerva, vad tror du, har Severus pratat bredvid munnen?"

"Det kan vara så, men vi har inga bevis för det. Vad tror du om Potter?"

"Jag vill ha honom hit, vi har två val. Som lärare, eller som elev."

"Lärare — han? — tredje klass är han ju i."

"Han behöver inte ens komma hit, han har 6 godkända OWL, jag kollade, det var inget testresultat, det var ett intygande att han hade _minst 'A'_ i de sex angivna ämnena, som var så neutrala som det bara går. Engelska, mugglarkunskap, historia, spådomskonst, örtlära, och djurskötsel. Han kan ha hur mycket mer som helst, det var _minst_ godkänt, i de ämnena.

"Inget att skryta med, 3.e klass säger jag."

"Jag kollade varifrån intyget kom, och då grunddokumentet är offentligt tog jag mig friheten att titta närmare. _MINST 'E_ , i 28 NEWT. Dokumentmagisterexamen, i flera ämnen, inklusive trolldryckstillverkning. Han kan lära dig avancerad förvandlingskonst. Han har ingen orsak att sitta i klasserna här. Så snart han hade vaknat upp efter nästan 4 veckors dvala, förvandlade han sängutrustningen till en komplett mycket förnämlig kädsel som jag avundades honom. Han gjorde det utan ett ord och utan trollspö, och utan att ens anstränga sig."

"ALBUS — är det . . . det är OMÖJLIGT. Det är ju inte länge sedan han var här, medelmåtta. Jag säger att det är . . . att det är något sjukt med det."

"Skumt, kanske till och med _sjukt_. Jag såg honom göra det. Men frågan är — vill vi ha hit honom, jag säger ja."

"Okej, men om han kan det du säger, kommer han inte att ha det lätt med Granger omkring sig."

"Han hävdar att han tänker använda Slytherins lägenhet."

"Bor inte Snape där nu?"

"Nej, ingen av grundarnas lägenheter är i användning."

"Är det något som hindrar honom från att använda den? Kan vi hindra det?"

"Nej – och nej. Såvida det inte är lögn att han är arvinge till Salazar – som hans far. Är han det, har han mer rörelsefrihet på Hogwarts än jag har. Som elev, skulle han inte ha det, men är han en Slytherin, och på något vis kan vidmakthålla 180 år, som det stod i tidningen, och hans nya registerkort påstår det, så är han att räkna med som ålderman här på Hogwarts, och med de kunskaper han har dokument på, kan han det dokumenten visar, då ska jag se över mitt revir här. Snape, kan jag nog inte försvara längre."

"VA?"

"Han svarade ärligt att alla har maskering, och att det är omöjligt att _se_ vem som är vem. Men alla talar där, någon gång. Snape skulle genast känna igen Black, på rösten. Nej, Snape VET att Black inte har varit med i Voldemorts krets. Vi vet att han har _speciella_ kontakter. Dessutom har jag för många klagomål på honom för att överleva själv om det blir en granskning. Med _Matilda Dursley_ som påläst reporter måste jag tänka noga vad som kan hända. För skolans säkerhet törs jag inte, hålla honom flytande, om han inte kan simma själv. Jag har försökt, men Riddle, har varit borta i 10 år drygt, ändå är Snape's tillrättavisningsliggare en belastning för hela skolan. Släpper Potter, eller några i hans klass, ut sina minnen från trolldryckslektionerna — så kommer alla lärare att granskas, ordentligt."

"Tänker du sätta Potter, som lärare i trolldryck?"

"Jag har det i beredskap, naturligtvis kommer det inte att bli — officiellt, utan han _får hjälpa till_ , och om eleverna påstår att de får lära sig något, då kan han få chansen att _söka_ jobbet. Då ska magisterexamen visas. Potter har Diplom–magisterexamen i ämnet, vilket högre status än Snape kan presentera."

"Vad har han för avhandling?"

"Den var en teoretisk sak, men den har lämnats vidare. Den klassades direkt som företagshemlighet, och ett företag håller på att byggas upp omkring det."

"Det går runt för mig Albus. Potter — som knappt kan göra en brännskadesalva, har det där du säger — i vilket ämnesområde är det?"

"De lovar att göra varulvar fria från åkomman."

"Albus — det går . . . HUR är det möjligt?"

"Frågan är fortfarande — vill vi att han kommer tillbaks?"

"Som så överlägsen — vet jag inte om jag _vill_ men jag röstar ändå — JA."

"Jag vill ha honom som _elev_ , det ger oss större handlingsfrihet med honom. Han får lästa självständigt, och ha tillgång till lärarkåren. Men, jag ska samtidigt _be_ honom att vara öppen för att ha _stödundervisning_ för andra i två till tre ämnen. Manliga försteprefekten i år är i Ravenlaw, därför är det rummet i Gryffindor ledigt. Jag ska anvisa honom det. Det ger honom enskildhet, utan att ianspråkta en av grundarnas lägenheter."

—

 _Bäste Harry,_

 _Tack för ditt brev, jag ser fram emot att träffa dig här på Hogwarts igen. Vissa saker har jag lärt mig den senaste tiden. **Kontrollera källan**. Jag såg registerkortet på ministeriet, den som talar om att du har 'minst A' i några ämnen. Jag såg varifrån den härstammade, och sökte i källan. Döm om min förvåning, när jag såg mer än du nämnde._

 _Ja, du får läsa enskilt, med tillgång till biblioteket och lärarkåren. Däremot, önskar jag en motprestation, jag vill att du är öppen för att leda studiegrupper i tre ämnen. Inte bara övervaka deras studier utan hålla stödundervisning._

 _Trolldryckstillverkning, behöver du hjälpa Ronald Weasley och Neville Longbottom, men fler kommer säkert att finna det angeläget att komplettera i det ämnet. Förvandlingskonst och besvärjelser är två andra ämnen, och jag förväntar mig att du kommer att göra ett gott arbete._

 _Minerva har gått med på att du använder försteprefektens rum i Gryffindor, då har du den enskildhet du behöver, samtidigt också närhet till dina vänner. Det kan vara lite svårt att få andra elever att respektera att en elev har en lägenhet medan andra delar rum. Och med tanke på att du inte har regelrätt kursplan drabbas du inte heller av terminsavgift, därför bjuder du tillbaks lite. Tjänster och gentjänster._

 _För närvarande har jag inga planer på att: 'Kasta ut Snape, som husföreståndare.' Men med den panik som råder i ministeriet så vet man aldrig vad som händer. Som du kanske läste, påstås Snape, åtminstone ha tagit märket, det är allt jag kan säga i frågan. Aurorerna håller på att jobba in sig på den lista som kanske även du såg i tidningen._

 _Jag kollade också med Gringitts, tre stycken hade försökt hävda att de var oskyldiga. De hävdade imperius, som ger tvångsstyrning. Och för att testa hur mottagliga de var så sattes förbannelsen på dem, med order att 'tala sanning'. Och de lydde. De förhören kompletterades senare med sanningsed, och sanningsserum. De fick aldrig några pengar._

 _Stora frågan är nu vad som ska ske med alla som fälls för mord och tortyr._

 _Skulle Severus Snape, råka försvinna under läsåret, är du då beredd att trappa upp stödundervisningen till att omfatta hela den kursen. Att hitta en lärare med kvalifikationerna som krävs är inte lätt. Du må ha den pappersnoterade åldern inne, men du ser fortfarande ut som en av de yngre eleverna, därför kan jag inte be dig att ta lärartjänst oavsett ämne. Skulle du däremot tvingas lösa ett plötsligt uppkommet problem, så kommer saken i annan belysning. Då kan också boendeformen omprövas._

 _Jag önskar dig välkommen, kommer du hit måndag den 2 maj så kan vi diskutera en del saker innan vi rullar igång dina uppgifter._

 _Välkommen_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Rektor Hogwarts_

—

Harry läste brevet,

Han förstod att Albus inte ville fördjupa sig i några löften, men han hade i princip talat om att han ville byta ut Snape mot honom. Harry bara läste, om och om igen.

Det han hade hört från Rita sa honom att en hel del var på gång, flera av eleverna hade ombetts att lämna minnessållsbevisning. Neville kom att lämna minnen från så gott som alla lektionerna med Snape. Det var egentligen kopior på minnena.

—

"Ah, fru Skeeter, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med idag?" frågade Albus.

"Inledningsvis var det en sak, men så kom jag på ännu en sak jag måste ta itu med. Först behöver jag titta på dagslistan, och hitta alla inkommande klagomål, och se de brev som berör de klagomålen. Jag begränsar mig till de senaste fem åren. När jag kom in och såg poängskålarna för elevhusen kom jag på nästa sak. Jag vill också se, efter att vi är klara med dagslistorna och klagomålsbreven och vad som hänt med anledning av dem, så vill jag alltså titta närmare på listan över poänglistorna, vem som fått, och förlorat poäng för sina hus, och likaså vilka lärare som är upphov till poängfördelningen. Minns jag rätt står det också _varför_ poäng har dragits, respektive tilldelats. Det är vad jag kommer att ägna den här och nästa vecka åt att fördjupa mig i, och innan du säger ifrån, uppgifterna är fria att hämta fram och läsa i biblioteket. Fem galleons per dag är det högsta ni får begära, och ni kan inte neka till att lämna ut uppgifterna."

"Naturligtvis fru Skeeter." Albus visste när han hörde det vad det skulle komma att sluta i.

—

Harry var nöjd, visserligen hade han minnen från tiden som hade varit. Men hur det än var nu, så gällde inte de minnena. Ron Weasley, var fortfarande avundsjuk. Hermione hade fortfarande respekt som gränsade till avgudadyrkan när det gällde lärarkåren. Hennes känsla för det hade dock fått en knäck året innan.

Harry var tillbaks, och hans _stödkurser_ var verkligen till stor nytta även för henne. Han hade börjat från den verkliga grunden och förklarat _teorin_ bakom de olika momenten. Det hade gjort att även hon började _förstå_ samspelet, mellan ingredienser och hur de behandlades. Han visade också hur stor skillnad det blev för en sak som skulle skäras med en vass kniv, om det istället användes en slö. Liksom om silver eller stål var kritiskt. Bara några få atomer av silver kan vara det som avgör, om silvret fungerar som katalysator för en specifik reaktion eller att det är silverjonernas inneboende antiseptiska effekekt som bidrar till resultatet. En kniv av brons gav joner av koppar och tenn, en av silver gav silveratomer som i sin tur skapar silverjoner.

Det var först när Harry förklarade det och visade en del prov på skillnader för just dem, som hon började _förstå_. Att veta ett recept, och att förstå receptet är stor skillnad, framför allt om receptet ska modifieras för att bättre passa ett specifikt syfte, eller om man tvingas ta en ersättning för något som inte går att få tag på längre. Allt det hade han uppnått på mindre än en månad.

—

Det som skulle vara Harrys tredje år vid Hogwrats hade verkligen varit _omväxlande_. Redan under september hade han drabbats, men egentligen hade det varit ett uppvaknande, efter det hade inget varit sig likt, och han hade varit borta från Hogwarts till i maj månad.

Efter att han hade _vaknat upp_ , hade allt varit jäktigt med att hinna med alla saker han hade att stå i. Alla horcruxen, hade fixats, inklusive sitt eget, det var nu på en säker plats. Att vara tvungen att leva vidare medan ens vänner och kära dör ifrån en, är svårt. Han hade lärt sig läxan, men han hade också lärt sig att leva med det, och han var tvungen att eliminera Voldemort innan han kände sig fri att välja.

Med hans förmåga att kunna styra sin kropps utseende kunde han också _föryngra_ sig, när ens livskamrat dör kunde han gråta en tid, och sedan _börja om_. Han visste nu vad framtiden kunde ha i sitt sköte, och han såg fram emot de år som skulle komma, men först skulle nästa läsår _genomföras_. Men innan dess skulle det vara ett sommaruppehåll. Och som vanligt hade Dumbledore sina synpunkter.

"Harry, för din säkerhet bör du tillbringa sommaruppehåller hos dina anhöriga."

"Albus — lilla gosse, jag är äldre än du nu, och inget kan få mig att kalla de där vansinniga mugglarna för mina anhöriga. Dessutom, är det inte hög tid för dig egentligen att läsa upp _din version_ av Sibyls profetia, den du har tränat på att så hårt på att modifiera, för att inte jag ska förstå hela vidden av den. De här månaderna har varit _givande_ , det finns ett rum på ministeriet, ett rum för profetior, där fanns den kompletta versionen.

"Dessutom, med tanke på att du vet att han som påstår sig vara min arvtagare skulle kunna undanröjas av mig, alltså han som hade den här kroppen innan det blev min. Borde inte du ha sett till att han tränades tidigt. Den enda slutsats jag kan dra av ditt handlande är att du avsåg att pojken skulle dö. Jag tror ödet har tagit honom ur dina händer min gosse."

"Men, Petunia är din mors syster, magin skyddar dig där."

"Okej, jag tar mig dit, slår ihjäl gubben och slyngeln, lägrar kärringen, det kallas visst att _älska_ och sen binder jag henne vid sängen, så jag har henne där när jag får lusta. Så stannar jag där, och när aurorerna kommer och undrar varför gubben å grabben är döa, så talar jag om att det är för _den goda sakens skull_ , beordrat av dig. För — det är ju bara kärringen som är viktig att jag älskar, eller _älskar med_ , eller hur."

"Vad har det blivit av dig Harry?"

"FEL, jag är William, Harry dog, det vet du ju, okej då, han finns kvar i mig, men jag är den som har den här kroppen nu, så det är jag som bestämmer. Ska jag till Dursleys så blir det två dödsfall, gubben å grabben. Jag vet vad de har gjort med den här grabben, så de får vad de förtjänar. Eller så struntar vi i dem. Du väljer."

"Strunta i dem då. Nästa läsår, kommer du tillbaks?"

"Jag har planerat för det, jo. Egentligen kan du inte hindra mig att bo här, och det vet du. Hur blir det med Snape? Har jag bevisat hur usel lärare han är?"

"Dessvärre verkar det så, men han är kvar ännu, och om jag ska avskeda honom måste jag samtidigt ha en i beredskap att sätta in istället. Men, det finns inga som fyller det kravet, som är villiga att söka tjänsten."

"Du sa du kollade mina referenser, så varför duger inte jag."

"Ingen skulle ta dig på allvar som lärare. Du . . . _ser_ för ung ut."

"Har du noterat hur jag har förändrats efter att . . . den senaste tiden?"

"Faktiskt, det här månaderna har fått dig att se _mindre klen_ ut."

"Först — tiden hos dem du tydligen högaktar, Dursleys, de har sett till att den här kroppen är katastrofalt undernärd. Det har jag försökt avhjälpa det med god och näringsrik mat i mängd som passar en växande ung människa. Dessutom, tror jag att min ålder kommer att tvinga den här kroppen att _växa upp_ snabbare nu. Det är mycket möjligt att jag kommer att se ut mer som 24 än 14 när jag kommer tillbaks efter sommaruppehållet."

"Vad har du för planer för i sommar?"

"Jag har stämt möte med en _miss_ , som jag ska bekanta mig mer med, det kan bli ganska _våta_ möten."

"Din kropp, är inte mogen för det på ännu en tid."

"Miss–i–sippi, är en flod en ruskigt lång flod. Vi börjar med att ta oss till Grand Rapids i Minnesota. Går vi längre upp hamnar vi i indianreservat, och det är inte så populärt för främlingar att vara där. Men Först har vi några dygn i Riverside Park, efter det sätter vi i gummiflottar, och följer strömmen nedströms.

"Det finns flera uppdämningar och i början är floden benämnd som _ej segelbar_ , vilket betyder att det inte finns några slussar vid de kraftverksdammarna i början som det finns längre ner. Dessutom när man kommer ut i en av dessa uppdämningssjöar, så tappar man älvens kraft, och det blir att _paddla själv_. Eller så använder vi illusionen av en utombordsmotor, men använder flygkvastarnas magi, för att få kraft framåt.

"Medan vi är i de tidiga områdena kommer vi att göra nattläger vid sidan av älven. När vi sedan når ner till _segelbart_ område förstorar vi två båtar, och övergår till dem. I dem har vi kompletta magiska lägenheter.

"Misisippis hela längd är ungefär 3770 km, eller 2340 miles. Jag vet inte hur långt det är innan älven kommer ner till Garnad Rapids, men tar vi bort 340 miles har vi 2000 miles kvar. Vi har planerat resan för 45 dagar. Med åtta timmars färd var dag måste vi hålla en genomsnittshastighet av 5 knop nästan 10 kilometer i timmen. Det är en ganska tuff körning, så länge vi flyter med strömmen är det lätt, men när vi kommer längre ner kan vi hålla lite högre fart, med hjälp av motordriften. Så vi räknar med att komma ner till New Orleans i mitten av augusti."

"Oj, det var en redig tur du planerar, men du talar i termer av ' _vi_ ' vilka mer än du?"

"Det är min sak, vilka jag umgås med. Att ens fråga så flagrant, det är oförskämt min gosse. Vi äldre, vi är vuxna nog att sköta oss själva och när barn och ungdomar börjar fråga vilka vi umgås med då är det dags att läxa upp dem — eller hur?"

"För mig känns det fortfarande som du är Harry Potter och är 13 år. Ursäkta en gammal man Harry."

"Jag ska ursäkta dig den här gången min gosse. Du vet att jag är din ålderman. Faktiskt Albus, det är nästan ett millennium sedan jag föddes. Tänk dig Albus, när jag fanns _förra gången_ , då fanns inga automobiler, inga flygfarkoster, inga motorer och plåtlådor på hjul. Inga telivisionsapparater, inget _Amerika_ , jodå det fanns för oss som visste, men för mugglarna fanns det inte. Det har hänt en del, _sen sist_."

"Det måste vara mycket främmande att uppleva en så stor förändring på så kort tid."

"Pojkens minnen, har hjälpt mig."

"Finns han kvar?"

"Jodå, ibland kan han få smaka en godis, eller en glass, om han är snäll."

"Får jag prata med honom?"

.

.

.

"Han vill inte tala med dig. Han har upptäckt så mycket, _genom mina undersökningar,_ så han är inte precis glad i dig."

"Om jag insisterar?"

"Det hjälper inte. Men hav förtröstan om att jag inte tänker låta den här kroppen förfaras, han är visserligen mindre dominant än jag är, men tack vare min kraft, och kunskap, kommer även han att _överleva_ , nästa möte med din antagonist, Tom Riddle."

"Är du säker på det?"

"Ja min gosse lille, jag är helt säker på det. Tänk efter, han Tommyboy, han påstår att han är min arvinge. Det innebär att jag har magins kraft över honom, som herre över mitt hus. Se här Albus, känner du igen den här ringen." Sa Harry och lät Slytherins ring träda fram."

"Du har tagit arvet i anspråk?"

"Egentligen _tog jag tillbaks_ det. Är Tom Riddle en avkomma av min son, är han en avkomma av mig. Det ger mig makten över honom — eller hur?"

"Det ger förvisso saken en helt ny infallsvinkel."

"Det gör det ja. Men han är blott ett andeväsen nu, har du någon uppfattning om när, och hur, han avser skaffa sig fast form igen?"

"Det är omöjligt att förutspå."

"Såå? — Har inte din sibylla . . . Sibyl, gett dig några infallsvinklar på det. Föresten hur stor är sannolikheten att du har han — _humörvampyren_ kvar efter sommaruppehållet. Ska du inte sparka ut honom, och rädda ditt eget skinn. Jag har läst i tidningen jag också, och jag har pojkens minnen av honom, han Snape, alltså. Gör dig av med honom, medan du har jobbet kvar. JAG — uppskattar inte hans verksamhet, på en månad har jag fått _mina_ elever att förstå den ädla konsten att brygga livskraft."

"Jag har vetskap om dina framsteg med eleverna. Jag vet bara inte hur jag ska göra, jag har lovat honom en tjänst här, som en motprestation för vad han har gjort."

"Du bestämmer själv, om en nödställd håller fast vid ett spett, när båten sjunker, så dränker det den nödställde. Och det är lite av det du gör nu. Men, det är inte mitt bekymmer, det är ditt liv du offrar. Ha en trevlig sommar — jag tänker i vart fall ha det. Adjö."

—

Albus _visste_ nu att Snape var _ett lik i lasten_ , så han satte sig ner för att skriva en avskedsansökan, som Severus kunde signera. På så sätt hade han sagt upp sig själv. Det skulle se bättre ut, för honom.

—

Visserligen hade Harry för avsikt att finnas i USA större delen av sommaruppehållet, och visst avsåg han _besöka_ , platser längs Missisippi, men han hade helt andra planer. Att Dumbledore hade den uppfattningen att Harry var _sysselsatt_ var avsikten med Missisippiuppgiften, han hade långt viktigare sysselsättning att hållas med.

Under sommaruppehållet slutförde Harry besvärjelserna på sin klocka, och ytterligare 36 st med lika utseende.

Dels höll den en avancerad form av _tidsmagi_ så att han kunde sätta en "tidsfaktor" på den, det ger "extra tid", från en faktor 2 för dubbelt så mycket tid som omgivningen till tio gånger det normala tidsflödet. Sätt den på 6, vila en timma kalendertid men sov i 6 timmar, med hans tidsperspektiv kunde han nu kosta på sig mer tid med dem han hade nära.

136 programmerbara påminnelsetidpunkter, repeterande eller enstaka fall, upp till 6 månader framåt i tiden. Dessutom hade de en kommunikationslänk mellan respektive klocka som dessutom kunde _namnges_. Han övervägde och tog med, flyttnyckel, i fyra olika moder. Dels avgående till någon av 6 förbestämda platser, samma för alla. Till en angiven av de övriga klockorna, genom att de redan var sammanlänkade kunde inga flyttnyckelspärrar hindra dem, i den användningsformen. Distansaktiverad, den skulle han aldrig ge access till fler än någon enstaka, men även om han själv kunde bli _kallad_ ifrån en situation, kunde det rädda livet på honom. Den sista var att han kunde kalla _samtliga_ övriga till sig själv simultant.

Det sista var som scanner, den kunde ge varning för dödsätarmärket, eller annan mörk magi på personer eller föremål.

Nästa sak som han hade bearbetat en tid, var en ny flygkvast. Han visste om Sirius motorcykel, den var helt neutral i det omagiska samhället. Att komma inflygande med kvastar skulle definitivt ge rabalder, men om flygkvasten såg ut som en motorcykel så skulle det fungera, om den syntes komma inrullande på fast mark.

Hjulen skulle tillverkas av trä, och ha magisk kärna. I princip en rund flygkvast, utanpå det skulle ett gummidäck sättas. Det skulle ge rotation, och fungera som en vanlig MC. Ramverket skulle också tillverkas av trä, och tillföras en kärna. Styret skulle vara två delar som gick in mot mitten, och var egentligen mer två trollspön än styrstång. Det var den som kontrollerade hela ekipaget.

Illussioner av motor och motorljud skulle naturligtvis finnas. Liksom det var enkelt att även styra dess utseende genom att använda den typen av magi. Likaså fanns osynlighetsbesvärjelse, och väderskydd.

Det bästa var kartmaterialet som han hade läst in i den, med hjälp av det kunde han enkelt _ge order_ vart han skulle, och den körde honom dit i läge _auto_ , alternativt gav anvisning för hans egen körning. Likaså assimilerade han in _point me_ till autonavigatorn, På så sätt kunde han säga "till Hermione Granger, kör auto" och han behövde bara luta sig tillbaks och njuta av färden.

Men, varför stanna där, när det gick att bygga in flyttnyckelfunktion. 16 förprogrammerade fasta destinationer, och 15 öppna, vars destination kunde ges i orderform direkt vid behov. Oavsett var han själv fanns, kunde han från distans aktivera flyttnyckeln till _nollpositionen_. Det fungerade som en form av stöldskydd. Eller en form av att snabbt kunna komma åt den. Att först flyttnyckla sig med klockan till den platsen, och sedan kalla dit sin kvastcykel, kunde bli ett bra hjälpmedel.

Naturligtvis fanns det ett storlekskommando, så han kunde förlänga sittdynan så att han kunde ha upp till fem personer med sig.

—

—

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 — År 1994**

Saker måste få ha sin gång, vissa saker i vart fall. Men de sakerna behövde ju inte få ha fritt spelrum. Det fanns en mängd dödsätare som verkligen sympatiserade med Voldemort där ute. Alla var egentligen inte sympatisörer, men de hade trott på lögner och kommit med, efter det var de räddningslöst förlorade och då fanns det inget annat att göra än att fortsätta, allt annat vore att signera sin egen dödsdom.

Många av dem hade fortsatt att mötas i smyg efter Voldemors försvinnande, de hade byggt upp en laglig verksamhet som skydd omkring sina dolda aktiviteter.

Det hade kostat en hel del, men Harry ansåg att det var värt det, nu hade han en komplett transaktionsanalys av Lucius Malfoys mutningsprofil.

Att Fudge skulle drabbas av en överraskning var ställt utom all tvivel. Naturligtvis skulle han inte dra upp det inför sittande församling, inte heller i tidningen tänkte han ventilera den. Det hade varit tack vare ett misstag han hade råkat göra, _om 86 år_ , som Harry hade upptäckt Malfoys verkliga inkomstkälla, handeln med svarta diamanter.

Att stoppa den trafiken var egentligen enkelt när man hade kunskap om vissa detaljer. Så med lite insats av guld han tog upp ur havet från en av de förlista stöldräderna från den nyupptäckta kontinenten Amerika, som England och Spanien hade förlorat i havet utanför Gibraltar, så var det enkelt att omdirigera inkomsterna av diamanthandeln. Att stoppa den skulle innebära krig, alltför många små regeringer hade intresse av att handeln fortsatte. Alltså var det enklaste sättet att strypa Malfoys inkomst, att helt enkelt stjäla den källan.

Utgifter av den omfattning Lucius hade kunde naturligtvis inte vidmakthållas mer än högst ett, eller möjligen två år utan de inkomsterna. Men det fanns ytterligare inkomstkanaler Harry hade fått veta om, tack vare investeringarna han gjorde på Gringotts. Inköp av _kritiska varor och ingredienser_ , var svåra att lösa om man inte hade tillgång till internationella kontakter.

Malfoy hade just de kontakterna och kunde därför ta in vinster av sin hemliga import. Brasilien, Uruguay, Bolivia var bara några av länderna som försåg världen med inkråm av illegalt framtagna basilisker.

Harrys sommar hade varit givande, tack vare sin nya förmåga och sina kunskaper kunde han snabbt komma in i de kanaler som handlade med de varorna.

Att utmåla Lucius Malfoy som en _hemlig agent_ för den internationella spaningsgruppen var den bästa idén han någonsin hade kommit på. Illegala individer, de struntar fullkomligt ifall deras kunder är eftersökt av olika polisiära organisationer, och hur laglösa de är, huvudsaken för dem är att de får betalt. Däremot, ifall de misstänkte Malfoy för att vara en agent som byggde upp bevisning mot _sin leverantör_ , då blev det inte alls lika intressant att göra affärer med honom.

Med den mängd fotografier Harry hade skaffat så fanns det tillräckligt många för att visa hur _nära involverad_ Malfoy var med den brittiska ministern. Att Harry dessutom visade på många av Malfoys underagenter i polisiära sammanhang gjorde inte saken sämre. Ingen kunde ana att det var han själv med lite förändrat utseende som fanns på de bilderna.

Naturligtvis måste marknaden finnas kvar, sett ur säljarnas perspektiv. Att Harry blev den som nu stod för inköpen gjorde inte saken sämre för säljarna, de fick sina inkomster, Att Harry inte lät de varorna komma ut i omlopp gjorde ju bara att priserna steg för dem som absolut skulle ha vissa varor. Men med det kunde också Harry genom sina kontakter hitta de riktigt hemliga bovarna, de som försåg dödsätarna med bland annat svåråtkomliga trolldrycker.

Han hade startat sina räder redan under våren, men det var under sommaren han hade skördat frukterna av sina uppstartade verksamheter. Visst var han illegal, han handlade med illegala varor, men det skulle alltid finnas de som försåg marknaden med de mest eftersökta detaljer, det handlade bara om priset.

Dösdätarnas bakomorganisation hade nu blivit av med sina egentliga inkomstkällor. Den tredje av inkomsterna fanns på mugglarsidan, den tänkte han bara strypa. Men det var inte dags för den ännu. Droghandelsgrupperingen som försåg Europa med Kocain från Colombia, Nicaragua, Ecuador var för stor även för honom.

Importen av råkaffe var omfattande, och när bönorna ersattes av coca som hade pressats till en form och konsistens som liknade kaffebönor, så var det lätt att ett antal säckar av dem följde med i en last med _opreparerat_ kaffe. Importkontrollen var visserligen rigorös, men inget kan vara heltäckande. Hundar som sniffar efter droger kan göras oanvändbara om stora områden _prepareras_ med doftämne som kommer ifrån samma material som hundarna letar. Att dessutom _kontaminera_ andras laster med dofter så att tullen håller på med särskild granskning av andra frakter minskar ju risken att de har tid över till den verkliga införseln.

Det låg stora pengar i hela den handeln, men det var inget Lucius plötsligt kunde ta ut likviden av utan att det märktes, följden blev att redan under slutet av sommaren måste han minska sitt _underhåll_ av en mängd befattningshavare. Det satte många lojaliteter i dallring.

Det hade tagit Harry mindre än en dag sammanlagt att skaffa ett femtiotal omagiska fotografier där han syns på olika ställen längs Missisippi. För det var ju en sak han skulle göra _affär_ av att ha varit med om. Det skulle ge honom ett alibi för en hel del _udda_ händelser runt om i världen.

—

Läsåret började och Harry William Slytherin–Potter, tog sin plats vid lärarbordet. Han fick sedan veta att Snape hade begärt avsked bara dagarna före terminsstart. Harry insåg att det var enda möjligheten för Dumbledore att ta in Harry som en _tillfällig lösning_.

Förmodligen skulle det bli en långvarig tillfällighet. Nå, det gjorde inget, han visste vad han kunde. Om allt stämde så skulle det bli året med turneringen. Med det skulle den falske Moody finnas med. ' _Åh, det måste jag fixa, och ja, redan i kväll._ '

Det hade blivit dags för Albus förmaningstal, och som vanligt var det förbjudna skogen, det var påminnelsen om vissa skämtartiklar som alla var förbjudna, det var om magi i korridorerna, men så kom lärarpresentationen

"Som ni ser har vi en del främmande ansikten här, i försvar har vi Alastor Moody, en auror som ännu har mycket kvar att ge. Professor Snape kände sig tvingad att dra sig tillbaks av _personliga orsaker_ som dök upp för bara en vecka sedan. Som tur är har vi Wiljam Slytherin, kanske mer känd som Harry Potter. Som tills vidare ska fylla hans position. Erfarenheten från hans stödundervisning i slutet av förra läsåret visar att han har en hel del att komma med, och trots hans unga utseende har han ministeriets legitimationskort på att han är 180 år gammal.

"Han efterträder också professor Snape som husföreträdare för elevhuset Slytherin."

Medan Dumbledore sa det gick Harry ner till Slytherinelevernas bord, han tittade ut över samlingen med skeptiska elever. Han _matade fram en ordentlig potion energi_ som han skulle ha till sitt kommando. Dumbledore höll just på att säga att de skulle gå till sina respektive elevhus, och en del av även Slytherins elever började resa sig upp. Harry _väste_ ute ett ' _SITT_ ' Magin i det fick dem alla all falla tillbaks till sittande, förvånade tittade de på honom. Men han väntade tills alla andra hade lämnat salen.

"Gott, då är vi ensamma. För er som inte vet det, jag är Wiljam Slytherin, det var min son Salazar Slytherin som grundade Hogwarts tillsammans med hans vapendragare Godric Gryffindor. De hittade några paranta damer som fick dela äran att ordna det här slottet. En del av er tror mig inte, men det spelar mindre roll.

"Jag vill se var och en av er för ett privat samtal under det kommande veckoslutet. Den eller de av er som allierar sig, eller stödjer den som vanhelgar mitt namn, ni kan lämpligen redan nu välja att INTE gå ner till våra lokaler. Den som kallar sig Lord Voldemort, är inte arvtagare till mitt hus, det är ett halvblod, ett halvblod som vanhelgar mitt namn.

"Den av er som tror sig ha mer rätt till vårt hus än jag, och är beredd att ta en fight för sin uppfattning — låt inte mig hindra, men skriv ert testamente först. Prefekter er direkta uppgift nu är att se till att våra nya känner sig välkomna. Den eller de av er som börjar köra med eller idka pennalism, ni kan räkna med att vi andra inte kommer att sakna er när ni åker ut.

"Snaps anda — glöm den. De tidvändare som finns i elevhuset, dem ska jag ha på mitt kontor inom 15 minuter efter att ni har kommit ner. Prefekterna i 7.e klass fixar det. Jag ska lära mig era namn, men jag har inte hunnit med det ännu.

"Är det någon som har någon direkt fråga till mig nu?"

"Hur ska du klara av oss alla Potter?" Skrattade Draco.

" _Draco Malfoy . . ._ vill du fortsätta vara elev här, eller ska du redan nu använda stora dörren för att kastas ut?"

"Och hur hade du tänkt klara av det — vänta bara tills jag talar om för pappa."

"Derrik, du ser till att eleven Draco Malfoy, lär sig vad det innebär att inte respektera sin husföreståndare. Frågan är Malfoy, om jag ska utdömma extratjänst, det är inte så säkert att du är här för att avtjäna det. Du har tills i morgon, att välja, anpassa dig — eller försvinna. Men du behöver väl fråga pappa om det också. Här på Hogwarts är eleverna självständiga från att de börjar, när de är 11 år. Är du 14, eller är du bara hälften? Din _pappa_ , är inte värd ett skit, i de här dagarna, om du hade tittat honom i ansiktet hemma skulle du se att rynkorna i hans ansikte djupnar, och påsarna under hans ögon är stora som brösten på morsan din. Hans bekymmer just nu, är hur han ska få ihop pengar till sina mutor. Stör honom med skolangelägenheter och du kommer att känna av hans vrede — jag ger dig permission för att du ska kunna ta dig hem och klaga. Utnyttja det NU — eller HÅLL KÄFT.

"Prefekterna ta hand om de nya, och se till att de också känner sig välkomna. UTGÅ. DRACO STANNAR KVAR. Du med Derrik."

. .

"Draco Malfoy, den här kroppen har minnen av dig. Det är inte Harry Potter, som är herre över den här kroppen nu. Passar det inte dig att ta order och anvisningar av din husföreståndare, så har du INGET här på Hogwarts att göra. Den stil du hade förut, med stöd av halvblodet Snape. Jasså visste du inte det heller, men det är så, fröken Prince var från en magifamilj — men inte _herr Snape,_ Severus far. Den här kroppen har minnen från hur du har uppträtt här på Hogwarts, JAG — är inte nöjd med ditt sätt. Se till att bli en mönsterelev — eller jag börjar med att visa vad jag faktiskt _kan göra_ genom att göra det med dig. FÖRSTÅTT ?"

"J j . . Ja Sir." Sa Draco, för han började inse att det inte var rätt tid att protestera nu.

"Derrik, du är hans personliga mentor, Se till att du vet ALLT, vad han gör. Frågar jag dig när han gick på toa, så ska du veta det. Frågar jag vad han gjorde där — ska du veta det också. Draco, är här på prov, men under övervakning. Du är hans övervakare nu. Och en sak ytterligare, jag är beredd att ta upp det här med rektorn, men om jag behöver diskutera det här med honom, så blir det inte roligt för någon av er. Se så, tillbaks till dagrummet nu, månadens lösenord är ' _likaberättigande_ '."

Så snart de hade separerat gick Harry in till _sin_ lägenhet. Snapes gamla. Ett varv på sin tidvändare, och efter det ändrade han sig själv och sin klädsel att se ut som rektor Dumbledore. Sen var det bara att vänta. Han tittade på kartan och höll ögonen på Crouch och Dumbledore, de fick inte komma tillsammans. Det såg ut att gå perfekt, det skulle bli absolut rätt timing. Han skulle nå fram till _Moody_ ungefär som han öppnade sin dörr.

—

"Joo Alastor — en sak jag glömde. Direkt i morgon kan du _stupey_ , vart tog ' _alltid redo_ ' vägen."

Efter det blev det en enkel sak att först klippa av honom en del hår, till första kuvertet, och sedan vänta ut det förändrade utseendet, och ta en del mer, till andra kuvertet. Dessutom plundra lagret på det mesta av färdigt polyjucie. Efter det tog Harry fram en stor kristallkaraff, och höll den mot tinningen på Crouch, sakta började flaskan fyllas med en silvrig substans. Sedan fixade han sitt eget utseende, så han såg ut som sig själv igen. Efter det plockade han fram den rätte Moody. Och dumpade ner Crouch kofferten istället.

"Det jag läste av genom enkel mental avläsning, så är han här på Hogwarts på uppdrag av Voldemort, och han är en av hans märkta anhängare."

"Vad har du in den där karaffen?"

"Alltså, jag har dumpat hans minne. Han kommer inte att ens veta vad han heter efter det här. Bieffekten är att han inte ens har tankeförmåga kvar eftersom tankeförmågan refererar till den minnesbank man har byggt upp i sitt liv, men det spelar mindre roll. Minnet, att kunna se igenom det är viktigast för mig."

"Jag är auror, jag tar hand om det där."

"Såå Moody, den som ingen klarat hittills, blir övermannad av en ynka dödsätare. Vilken röra du har försatt dig i. Frågan är om du vill erkänna ditt nederlag, och visa upp den här slyngeln, eller ska vi plocka honom helt privat? Faktiskt Alastor, jag tar mig rätten att plocka honom. Bart Crouch Junior, dog på Azkaban för en del år sedan — ändå finns han här levande. Du kan gott döda honom och avlägsna kroppen, han är redan bokförd som död. Men jag har användning för honom levande inom en inte alltför avlägsen tid."

"Vem är du egentligen?"

"Åh — ursäkta. Jag är den som var Harry Potter, före det de kallar olyckan. Inom mig finns han också, men jag är Wiljam Slytherin. Far till Salazar. Enligt ert ministerium är jag 180 år gammal, trots att det är bortåt tusen år sedan jag föddes."

"Tack, för att du räddade mig. — Vad fick dig att misstänka något?"

"Jag har fina examina i bland annat trolldryck, och jag satt tillräckligt nära honom för att känna lukten av polyjuice, så jag lade ihop några faktorer och kom fram till att han inte var du. Men, det kan tänkas att om någon annan kommer på att varna Dumbledore för att du inte är du, så kan han angripa dig, som jag gjorde med han som föreställde dig. Men nu ska jag tillbaks till mitt."

Harry tittade på klockan och snurrade två varv på sin tidvändare, nu skulle han till kontoret, och förbereda för natten. Dessutom skulle han gömma undan sina _varor_.

—

Nästa dag var en fredag, och med den var det lektioner, själv hade han bara två, den första var Gryffindor/Slytherin, 3.e årskurs direkt efter frukost, det var en dubbeltimme. Han började lektionen med att presentera hur han avsåg ta igen det som hade gått förlorat under de föregående åren. Därför blev det grundläggande teori som förklarade växtgruppernas mineralsammansättning, och hur olika typer av radikaler finns i olika växtgrupper, och att det är viktigt att känna till de olika klasserna av ingredienser, då en del reagerar kraftigt med andra.

Han förklarade även hur olika typer av växter hade allt från pH surt till basiskt, och att det var viktigt att känna till varför en viss ingrediens måste skördas vid fullmånenatt, medan andra ska tas under en solig dag. Likaså berodde kvaltén på om den var skördad medan den var i tillväxtskedet, eller om den togs vid blomning eller först under frösättningen. Allt det hade betydelse. De hann dock göra en helande tinktur som Poppy hade beställt. Genom det stöd alla fick blev så gott som alla brygderna användbara. Det fanns bara två som inte Harry ville släppa igenom. De fick ändå ett tveksamt godkänt. Medan de övriga fick väl godkänt.

Eftermiddagen var det Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw 3.e årskurs, det blev en upprepning. Dock blev alla brygderna nu godkända med råge.

—

Veckoslutet som följde ägnade han huvudsakligen att ha personliga samtal. Crabbe, Goyl, var två som Harry undrade en del över, de var, som han hade gissat, mycket muskler och lite tankeflöde. Inte därför att de inte _kunde_ tänka, utan därför att de inte hade fått friheten att göra det. Så det blev uppmuntran att läsa, och lämna egenhändigt formulerade och egenhändigt framtagna uppsatser. Enkla saker visserligen, men de skulle komma fram till svaren självständigt.

Samtalet med Draco blev en lätt överraskning, fast egentligen inte.

"Draco Malfoy, vi hade en liten dispyt i torsdags, vad har du att säga till ditt försvar, och varför ska jag låta dig finnas kvar här?"

"Snape, är min gudfar, han talar om för min fader, vad jag gör, och jag har fått order att försöka få Potter utkastad, och om jag får Weasleys att åka ut är det en bonus."

"Så, är det du — eller din far som går här?"

"Jag — förstås."

"Varför är du här?"

"För att jag fick acceptansbrevet, och att far sitter i styrelsen, så klart."

"Då, måste jag tala om för dig att det inte finns någon orsak för dig att vara kvar."

"VA"

"Du hörde mig, om du inte är här för att lära dig — då finns det ingen orsak att din familj ska betala dyra pengar för att du ska fördriva tiden här."

"Men . . . "

"Just det. Tänker du ompröva varför du är här?"

"Ja, jag _vill_ inte bli hemskickad."

"Okej — Om, du är här för att lära dig, då ska du också respektera alla andra, oavsett deras härkomst, oavsett hur mycket pengar de har att _använda_ och oavsett vilket hus de har sorterats till. Dina studieresultat är _dina egna_ , det är de som ger dig en framtid."

"Malfoy har gott ställt, vi behöver inte jobba."

"Som jag sa häromdagen, familjen Malfoys högar med galleons att muta vitt och brett med tryter, snabbare än till och med Lucius har förstått. Ett litet råd Draco, förstod jag rätt av familjen Malfoys valspråk ' _En Malfoy krypper inte för någon_ '. Din fader, är märkt av Tom Riddle, med självpåtaget namn Lord Voldemort. Han är varken Lord eller heter Voldemort. Och den som tar märket _kryper_ för honom. Du kryper ännu lägre, därför att du kryper för en som kryper för honom. Och familjelinjen för Gaunt, som är matriarkisk grund för Tom Riddle, de är av en bastardavkomma av min son, men jag har kollat på Gringotts, han blev aldrig accepterad av mitt valv. Det här Draco Malfoy — är familjem Slytherins symbol, jag bär den därför att jag åter är familjens överhuvud. Säger det dig något?"

"Ja Sir. Jag inser att jag har vilseletts."

"Här — läs igenom det här dokumentet. Det är den ed du tar för att fortsätta under Slytherins tak här på Hogwarts. Om du inte vill anta de här riktlinjerna så måste du begära omsortering, eller lämna Hogwarts." Så skrattade Harry lite och fortsatte. "Eller få Dumledore att kasta ut mig, om du tror det är möjligt."

"Är det här _allt_? Inget om att blint lyda dig?"

"Nej, det ska du göra ändå, därför att jag är husföreståndaren, men i mitt elevhem ska alla elever respektera alla andra elever. Alltså som grundförutsättning. Visst kan det finnas dispyter, men man kan respektera varandra för det. Dessutom, ni är alla här för att utbildas, alltså ska det vara er motivation, att gemensamt med alla andra verka för att ni alla kan tillgodogöra er utbildningen här. Visst blir det i livet så att man avskyr eller föraktar vissa individer — det är tillåtet här också — men enbart på sakliga personliga grunder, inte härkomst, ekonomi eller elevhus här. Känns det svårt att acceptera det?"

"Nej Sir."

"Bra, en sak ytterligare — Quidditch, du blev visst med i laget genom mutor, se till att ni inom två veckor, har TVÅ — kompletta lag med så bra balans som möjligt. Alla uttagna för sina kvalitéer i spelet. Inför respektive speltillfälle, tar vi ut laget, övriga är reserver — just då."

—

Efter att Harry hade haft samtal med dem alla och visat att han verkligen var familjeöverhuvud för Slytherins familj hade hans status trängt igenom, Att de dessutom hade några _vänskapliga_ dueller som Harry vann enkelt gjorde ju det hela lättare också. Visserligen bokfördes hans ålder som 180, men han hade ju trots allt över 300 års erfarenhet. Den sträckte sig _tyvärr_ inte bakåt i tiden så kan hade inga minnen av _hur det var_ , däremot _hur det skulle kunna komma att bli_ , alltså om inget hade ändrats, och nu ändrades mycket hela tiden.

Det var också en ren lyckträff att han hade kommit över Salazars anteckningar, _i förra tillfället_ , det hade gjort att han kunde hämta fram dem tidigt nu, och det gav honom en hel del basfakta från _den gamla tiden_. Harry var trots allt ättling till Wiljam Slytherin, det var en del överdrift att göra som han gjorde, men han hade sina orsaker.

Som han sa till Poppy, det är bättre att komma ihåg, att inte minnas framtiden som Harry Potter, och minnas sporadiskt av forntiden, än att visa att åren av kunskap kommer från framtiden. Han hade etablerat sin nya tillvaro, han blev snabbt accepterad av sina elever. Faktiskt blev han godtagen av alla elever. Ingen bävade längre för att gå till trolldryckstillverkningen. Även Neville började utveckla en förståelse för ämnet.

—

Horcruxen var fixade, det handlade enbart om att fånga in essensen av Voldi själv. När han gick igenom minnet från Barty, så hittade han sitt mål, det var lika som förra gången. Riddles herrgård, och det planerades en restaurering, attans han måste förkroppsligas för att kunna avlivas, _Barty_ , tänkte Harry. Nå, det är tur att jag förberedde det stället och fick undan gamle Frank.

Voldi själv hade planerat restaureringen till våren, men Harry ordnade lite andra förutsättningar.

Ett kort meddelande till Voldi, talade om att det kunde bli en öppning under slutet av september alltså veckoslutet vid månadsskiftet. Han vågade inte vänta för länge, han påstod att Dumbledore verkade misstänka något.

Därför blev det Barty under polyjuice som Harry Potter, Och Harry själv såg ut som Alastor Moody, och beredd att ompolyjuica till Barty. Mugglarnas konfekt de kallade _punschflaskor_ , var en lyckad uppfinning. Med magi kunde han ha flera sådana krympta, i säker förvaring, att äta en karamell, som stärkte utseendet, det var inte detsamma som att dricka ur flaskan men det fungerade.

Resten blev enkelt Pettigrew var den som ordnade restaureringen, och när Voldemort steg upp så tryckte Harry på knappen som aktiverade dämpningsfältet han hade förberett sedan lång tid. Han hade lagt ner åtskilliga timmar på att göra om alla radiatorer så att de passade in på kyrkogården. Med det blev det nästan omöjligt att utföra magi. De var ställda på maximal dämpning 100:1. en hundradedel av av magins kraft var resultatet. Men inget hindrade Harrys högvoltsvapen, det som fick den som träffats att helt falla ihop.

Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch, Nagini och Tom Riddle, avslutade sina liv där med hjälp av en Colt 45. Men inte förrän Harry kunde spara deras minnen. Riddles herrgård blev bålbrasan för dem. För att det skulle bli färre rester av dem lät Harry benelinineringsbesvärjelsen arbeta. Efter det använde han vatteneliminatorn. Torra kroppar utan ben, lämnade inte mycket rester.

—

 ** _Voldemort försökte komma tillbaks_**

 ** _Av Matilda Dursley_**

 _Denna reporter fick för en tid sedan bevittna en mycket dramatisk händelse. Det som såg ut att vara Alastor Moody men som senare förvandlades till Bary Crouch Jr, som troddes vara avliden i Azkaban, kom till en kyrkogård, som vi inte ger närmare anvisning på, med sig hade han en medvetslös person som såg ut som Harry Potter. För bilder och bildtext se sidorna 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 och 10. Crouch Jr, anlände till den väntande församlingen som bestod av Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, som aurorerna tidigare lät rymma. Samt Severus Snape, tidigare lärare på Hogwarts. Och en knappt halv meter hög form som tydligen var det som återstod av Tom Riddle – Alias Voldemort._

 _Där användes ben av en anfader, blod av en fiende, Blod togs från det som såg ut som Harry Potter som avslutning skar Pettigrew av sin ena hand, med något som lät som 'kött av en vän'. Vän och Vän — tänkte jag. Tjänare möjligen, men med det steg en fullstor Tom Riddle ut ur den stora kitteln._

 _Ungefär samtidigt som det hände skedde något märkligt, det som såg ut som Harry Potter, förändrades till den som kom dit med honom, Barty Crouch Jr. Den som såg ut som Crouch ändrades till en för mig helt främmande person. Den personen plockade fram ett mugglarvapen, och började avrättningen, för avrättning var det._

 _Som avslutning fick denna reporter några dokument, det var rättegångsprotokoll, mot samtliga som avrättades. Där räknades deras brott upp. Se sidorna 11, 12, 13 och 14. Domsluten var dödsdom för samtliga. Och en liten notering om att den hade verkställts. Som grund för besluten hänvisades det till att 'domaren' var familjeöverhuvud över familjen Slytherin och de avrättade var slavar i familjen, slavar under av avfälling som vanhelgat namnet. Lagrummet som domen hänvisas till är från 1498, och handlar om familjeöverhuvuds rätt gent emot familjemedlemmar och slavar tillhörande familjen._

 _Personen som denna reporter aldrig fick namnet på påstod att nu är Voldemorts välde över. Kvar är bara lite rensning av träsket som är kvar. Som avslutning brann Riddles fars hem ner till grunden, liksom familjen Gaunts ruckel._

—

"Vad tror ni, det verkar som att _vår_ Snape inte överlevde sommaren."

"Albus. Vad hade han där att göra?" Kommenterade Minerva.

"Han var säkert där för att han verkligen hade sina sympatier där." Skrockade Moody.

"Han var där, därför att hans _herre_ beordrade honom att vara där. Moody, hur känns det nu?"

"Det känns bra Wiljam, tack för hjälpen. Och du då, hur var du inblandad?"

"Jag? Jag är inte inblandad."

"Klart du är." Skrockade Moody.

"Pojkar — var rediga nu." Sa Albus allvarligt.

"Albus Dumbledore, tala om för mig, vad det här är." Sa Harry och hällde upp lite polyjuice framför Albus.

"Det . . . det luktar som . . . polyjuice."

"Rätt, märkte du aldrig att det luktade så om _Moody_ , på välkomstmiddagen just efter att han hade tagit sig en slurk?"

"Nu när du säger det så — jo."

"Att du hade en dödsätare som hade avlidigt många år tidigare i Azkaban, vid sidan av dig här på Hogwarts, är inte det beklämmande?"

"Du menar inte . . . "

"Jo. Alastor hölls fånge och Barty Junior's avsikt var att föra Harry Potter till Voldemorts restaurering. Och det verkade han lyckas med. Men resultatet blev inte vad han hade räknat med. Faktum är att han fick hjälp att lyckas med det av Snape. Men han hade inte räknat med mitt luktsinne. Jag reagerade direkt, och räddade Alastor redan första kvällen. Barty var redan död, död i Azkaban, så att han _råkade_ omkomma spelar mindre roll. Allt för _den goda sakens skull_ , Albus. Voldemort är avlägsnad. Är du nöjd nu?"

—

Efter det fortsatte turneringen med en rektor mindre, Karkaroff valde att inte finnas till aurorernas utfrågning. Cedric Diggory blev mästare.

Inför efterföljande år övertog Minerva McGonagall rektorsskapet för Hogwarts efter Dumbledore som valde att dra sig tillbaks, efter Harrys _påtryckningar_. Harry som Wiljam Slytherin fortsatte i ytterligare 25 år som lärare och föreståndare för huset Slytherin, Draco Malfoy efterträdde honom. Hermione Longbottom efterträdde Minerva McGonagall, medan Neville själv tog över efter Pomona.

Harry Wiljam Potter-Slytherin med Nymfodora Potter-Slytherin började om på Hogwarts som första års elever 125 år senare, som _Clara_ och _Ted Potter_. Deras bekantskap med makarna Flamel hade sina fördelar.

 *** Fine ***


End file.
